In two worlds
by Alpha Beowolf
Summary: It's funny in a way, i always wanted to go on a adventure, but now all i ever want to do is to go home, but that's not a option, not anymore. expernice me, a simple guy in a simple country going on a jounery like no other.
1. Chapter 1

In two worlds

Chapter one: just a plane old day

I sat at home, my eyes gazing at Xbox, my computer and other various computer systems I own. Today was a typical Tuesday, boring classes boring chores boring homework.

I always hated school, I was extremely good at it, but hated it greatly. the only thing that I felt l kept me going was my favorite show RWBY and music. With no better idea on what to do, I turned on my TV and Xbox to go on you tube to watch the show.

I sighed as I re-watched the tenth episode for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Nothing good happens in life doesn't?"

I question myself as I gazed out my window.

It was a typical cold spring for most people, but to me I felt like I was way to hot, mainly because I hated being warm, and the sun in general (don't judge me!) everything went to plan in my head.

Do chores

Listen to music

Play with my friends over Xbox

Music once again

Bed.

My hope in a new day vanished long ago, when my own nature of planning things out took control over me god knows when. That's when it happened

A blinding light hit my bare back yard and engulfed the area into a strange circle.

Curious and just being plane stupid I ran outside to see what the hell was happening.

By the time I reached the area, the light was grouping into a small platform. I stepped towards it. But still not touching it, but something drew me closer.

I don't know if it was my sense of adventure or something actually pulling in, but sooner or later I actually stepped on to the platform, that's when it turned weird.

A ray of light fluttered into my arms and consumed my body to the pointy that I could no longer see it, then it turned into darkness.

Nothing was heard or felt or whatever sense you wanna say it wasn't there until a voice emerged out of no where.

"Hey wake up!"

Then another voice.

"Did you see what just happened? You expect him to wake up in a matter of seconds!"

"I should've thought of that."

The firs replied

"We need to do something."  
The second replied.

"What he looks to heavy to move."  
"Get the other two!"  
"Where are we taking him!"  
"Better then here."  
"Yeah you're right... Yang, Blake over here!"

"Coming Ruby!

A third voice came again.

"Oh, so the first was named Ruby...wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: awake and confused

I open my eyes fast and launched myself upwards, grabbing onto the first thing in sight. Realizing I was doing, I quickly look at what I was grabbing, I was even more confused then before.

A small brown haired girl with red tips in her hair looked at me with her silver eyes into my brown eyes with the most scared look, like I was about to eat her something.

" ..."

She replied trying to shrug my hand that was clenched onto her red hood.

I retracted my hand and stood upwards on the... I looked around to actually see where I was. A achieve men poster, a large sections of books and a painting, am I in team RWBY's dorm? I asked myself to see which bed I was lying on.

Turns out I was lying on Balk's bed, explains why books were all over the place, and on my lap...

"Where am I?"

I asked with a pained look on my face.

The red haired girl disregarded my question

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine when you tell me where I am."

"Beacon academy."

"Nope I'm done."

I moved my feet onto the floor and tried to move but my right arm was caught on something.

I looked at what was tying me down, a rope; a rope was literally tying me down.

"So am I you're slave or something."

I asked trying to humor the girl.

"We tied you here just to make sure you're friendly or not."

"Oh."

I replied looking away.

"Are you friendly?"

"She asked cocking an eye brow.

"Give me a gun and then I'll tell you."

I said jokingly again, only to have her back out of the dorm.

"Sheesh can she take a joke?"

"I asked trying to untie the rope. Luckily whoever tied me, clearly didn't know how to tie a know, because I untied it in a matter of seconds.

Now, free I walked around the dorm to find a way to escape, I didn't know exactly way I wanted to leave, but I did."

The window seemed legit, so I peeked my head over the window silt. Only four windows down, need something to slow me down, but I should be find. With that thought I \n mind, I scanned the room to find anything to help, luckily I found just that.

Crescent Rose, the scythe of scythes, I drooled over it for a few seconds before grabbing it. Wondering how to use it, I accidentally used turned it to blade form.

"Nailed it!"

I said as I looked out the window once again.

Placing my blade in the outside wall, I jumped out and slid pretty slowly down and landed perfectly.

"Notice."

I said as I took a couple of steps into the distance.

All was going great until I bumped into someone.

Blake belladonna stood opposite of me, with a glare that detected everything in her cat eyes. Trying to walk away from her, I stepped beside her and stepped past her, only having her grab onto my shoulders.

"Aren't you apposed to be in our dorm?"

"Unless that's an invention, I'm going to vale."

In my mind saying I was going to vale was easy, actually going there was going to be hard."

"Did Ruby let you leave?"

"No Ozpin did, said I need to grab some gear in vale before I jo9ined the school."

She grunted before walking away, I know I'm a good liar, but that was the stupidest lie I've ever told, and I said some strange crap.

I was walking along the white walkways, as I watched the many towers.

"I have no idea why I'm here."

I groaned to myself as I was caught off guard by a violent cou7ghing.

"Missing something?"

"Crap."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: In the not so clear

"Oh helloooo."  
I said smirking a little, at the newcomer.

"I see you got you're self free."

"Indeed I did."

I smiled trying to seem innocent at Ozpin, and his partner Goodwitch, who was glaring at me, which made my innocent look like a dog trying to get a second treat.

"You are a rather strange person."

"Thanks."

I said sarcastically, making Goodwitch's glare even worse.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I know, I just wanted to buy time."

"Time for what?"

"I don't something."

The two just gave me a very confused look as Ozpin kept on speaking.

"I see."

"Something you needed?"

"I wanted to speak with you."  
"About what? The weather, dust?"

"You just made a portal in the middle of emerald forest, and then destroyed it, before you got knocked out."

"Is that what you think what happened?"

"I was just starting what happen in my perspective and digital film but I would like what really happened."

"Fine whatever, it's not really that long but it might take a minute,"

"I can wait."

Sighing, I told the two what happened, from sitting in my room in Canada to lighting portals, to mysterious things pulling me in. Ozpin just gave a slight grunt of satisfaction, as Goodwitch wrote everything down on her tablet.

"Do you think we should tell him?'

"Do what you wish sir."

"Tell me what?"

I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You see..."

"Alex."

You see Alex; we found a strange object in the forest a few weeks ago, and after researching it, managed to activate it.'

"So then what happened?"

"Well that object launched it self into the sky, covering itself in lighting when we activated it."

"So you're telling me, that you pressed a button on some thing you found in a forest, and then continued to activate it, which then launched itself into the sky and into my backyard."

"That is a strong possibility."

"Do you have another one?"

"No, after a month of searching, we couldn't find another one."

"So you dragged me into this world, just because you pressed a button correct."

"Yes."

"You are..."

Realizing what I was about to say, I held my tongue.

Í can tell you're angry."

"Not really angry, more annoyed with you're ignorance about researching small objects you find in a forest surrounded by monsters."

The two just sat there in silence until I started to walk away.

"See you later."

"Where do you think you're going?"

Asked Goodwitch.

"Vale."  
"Vale is to you're right, and requires a ship."

"I don't care!"  
"What will you do Alex?"

Ozpin's voice ranged through my head, as I heard him step forwards.

"I don't know, beats sitting here."

"I have an idea."  
Before he could speak, two pairs of footsteps came from behind.

"Ozpin!"

Cried one, which I identified as Ruby

"He's gone..."  
The second was Blake who was interrupted by Ozpin.

"Would you like to join Beacon academy?"  
"What!?"

Everyone including me turned their heads at the headmaster.

"The way I see it, is that I took away, you're friends, and family away from you."

"I can live without them.

"And you're money and home."

"And that's how you draw me in."

"So unless you have Linen that can buy a house and supply you with food, you have no other answers."

"Clever."

"I didn't mean that in a bad way."

"Oh but it sounds like you planned this out before hand."

"It seems like it doesn't it."

"This is a tough choice."

I said holding my head in my hands, only to be responded by Ruby.

"how is that a tough choice, free housing, food, water, plus you can help people."  
"But that's the problem, I don't give two craps about people, the only reason I would join is to fight Grimm, which I would die, horribly. So really I'm with the choice of following my ethnics but be a hobo or to forget them and live a hunter's life."

Another silence broke out until I broke the ice.

"F*** it I never listened to my morale code anyways."

"Great then Alex, we can pick out you're dorm after team RWBY takes you on a tour of Beacon."

"Yeah you're joining."

"Yeah I have to deal with you,"

I said jokingly, as I rolled my eyes, only to be greeted with Blake's and Ozpin's amused grunt, Goodwitch rolling her eyes for real, and a Ruby who was now holding her head down.

She really can't take a joke.

AUTHOR NOTES

HEY GUYS IT'S ME ENDLESS VOID, BUT SOME OF YOU LOVELY READERS KNOW ME FROM OTHER STORIES, BUT ALL I REALLY WANT TO SAY IS THANKS FOR READING THIS, I MEAN 168 VEIWS AND ONE FOLLWER IN ABOUT TEN MINUTE AFTER IT POSTED, THAT'S AWSOME. BUT ANYWAYS, I HAVE TO GO WRITE OTHER CHAPTERS, BUT REMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW OR A COMMENT OR P.N ME FROM IDEAS ON ANY STORY I DO OR JUST TO TALK, ANYWAYS SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: tours, classes and surprises.

I sat there, more bored than wood. Ruby was talking about classes and teams and how I wouldn't get one because I join beacon late, whatever I never liked working with others anyways.

She marched to a door at the end of the hallway she was giving me a description on, and smiled.

"this is you're dorm.'

"k."  
"here you will live for the next four years okay?'  
"K"  
"Want to go inside?"

"K"

"Can you say anything other then k?"

"Okay."

The red haired girl glared at me annoyed, at my well placed joke.

"What? you asked if I can say any thing other then k so I said O-Kay."

"Not what I meant... Anyways let's just go inside alright."  
"K."

She looked at me once again; I could only give a sky smile as she sung open the door.

The room was nice. A bed, some shelves, and a large window covered with red curtains. The walls though, were kind of bland only having pure white and a planked floor.

"Nice."

"I know, but on the down side, you have a large empty space, but in time it will fill up."

"How, I got no job to buy the stuff."

"Don't worry, you get paid for every mission you do."

"That requires me to fight."  
"Okay."  
"I don't know how to fight."  
Really?"

"Okay I know how to fight; I'm just not good at it."  
"That's better then the first thing."

"Still, I'm going to die out on a mission."

"Don't worry I'll get someone to help you train."

"Like who?"

"You'll see, I'll comeback for you in a hour for lunch so don't be disappearing again got it."

"K."

She closed the door quietly. I sighed as I slumped onto my bed. This was going to be very, very strange. Learning about...well everything about Remnant. Weiss was going to teach me about Laws after lunch, Blake was talking about teaching history to me before supper, and Weiss was once again teaching me about linen.

I looked up at the roof, my mind scattered of what was happening. Never going to see anything from my old world, learning this new one, learning how to fight and all that crap. Everything was going find until a knock disrupted me.

I opened my door to see a white haired girl standing in front of me. I was taller then her, but only by a couple of inches, but yet she seemed to look upwards slightly anyways, even though were already eye to eye.

"Alex?'

"That would be me, you?"

"Weiss."

"Thought Ruby said class didn't pick up until after lunch."  
"There are, I'm just here for another reason."  
"What is it snowball?"

"Snowball?"  
She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Would you rather be referred as snow angle?"

"No, no if you must call me by a nick name call me that."  
"Anyways why did you come here?"

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Spit it out then."

"What's you're world like."

Knowing that this would be a good opportunity to poke even more fun, I played offended.

"After literally three to four hours of me being dragged out of my world, losing all my loved ones, all my friends, my life you want to remind me of that already?"

The white haired heiress looked completely shocked.

"No I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to know more about you're world, I'm sorry..."  
"wow I didn't think you would be so apologetic."

What did you mean?"  
"I was kidding Weiss; I honestly don't care about that boring crap."

"So you don't actually care?'

"Nope I was just pushing you're buttons."

She glared at me, trying her best to frighten me, but I am way to cocky to fall to that type of intimidation.

"I hate you."

"Well okay then, I guess I'll go tell a friend what my world is all about."

"I don't care anymore."  
"Okay bye-bye."

I got up, and walked past the White dressed swordsmen, and down the hallway. It was nice, quietness, but that all had to change when a familiar cry came out.

"Fine I'm sorry! Just get back here."  
"K."

I paced back into my dorm and pretended to let Weiss in. But in the last second, my evilness got the hold of me, so instead of being a gentlemen and letting the innocent girl in, I shut the door in her face and locked the door.

"Now you're going to have to wait until lunch."

"What!?"

"Bye Weiss have a beautiful life!"  
I laid down on my bed once again, hearing the yelling and insults emerging from the outside of my room.

"This is going to be a fun four years."

I said to myself, as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: lunch time with RWBY...and JNPR

I sat there, confused as ever. Everyone watched me as I ate my ham sandwich, but those eyes never stop.

"Something I can help you with?"  
I asked sarcastically, which was responded by Ruby.

"Aren't you going to tell us something?"  
"Oh, yeah.'  
I cleared my throat softly before looking at the opposite side of the table.  
"My name is Alex and what might you're name be."  
I smiled evilly at Pyrrah, pointing my open hand at her. I knew who she was, but I didn't want to sound like a stalker.

"My name is pyrrah."  
The red haired Amazon brought her opposite hand and shook mine, with a smile, that was polar opposite of mine.

"No, not that Alex."  
Ruby pouted.

"whatever do you mean then?"  
I asked doing my best innocent face, only to be responded by a few giggles by Yang.

"You know what!"  
Weiss scolded, slamming her fist on the table.

"Sheesh, someone's a little bit grouchy today."  
I said cocking a eyebrow. The white haired girl glared at me with nothing but a un-amused look on her face.

"Can I finish my lu8nch first."  
"Fine."  
She replied pulling out a nail filler, and started working on her right hand.

I looked around the table, searching for anyone else in this show I might know.

Velvet being picked on by Cardin and his team, Juane picking apart his food, Nora and Ren talking to each other at the end of the table.

_Season one episode 13 jaundice _I thought to myself as Juane got up and left the table, leaving Pyrrah with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Pyrrah, Juane should be fine on his own.."  
"True, but still, I'm going to talk to him anyways."  
"Oh, well see you later then, okay?"  
"Yeah see you later guys. 

Pyrrah said, getting up and leaving the large room. After several minutes of me eating my sandwich, with team RWBY watching me, Nora and Ren said there goodbyes and left the table. I didn't meet with Ren or Nora, or even Juane properly, but we still hanged around the same areas.

"Are you going to tell us now?!"  
Weiss said no longer holding her patience.

"Fine just top pestering me for once."

I said rolling my eyes at the heiress, which was responding by another glare.

"What do you want to know?"  
"History."  
Blake said.

"The city itself."

Yang popped up from behind her."  
"The culture."  
Weiss said cocking a eyebrow at me which made Ruby appeared right in front of me.

"The weapons."  
I sighed as I looked at the four girls.

"For starters, Yang there is more then a hundred thousand cities, I'm not going to list them all for you. But I will tell you is that a group of cities make countries, a group of countries make continents are is 6 of those, and there seven billion people on our planet."

"Wow."  
Said Ruby.

"That is a lot of cities."  
"All cities combined, must have had some wars."  
"Oh god, some many that no one can remember all of them, but I will explain the more popular wars."

From there, I explained ww1 ww2 Vietnam, Golf war, Cold war and the war in Afghanistan.

"I see, there must have been a lot of Human and Faunas causalities."

"Nope! Over there, there is no such thing as a fauna, or Grimm instead we just have humanity that is divided up greatly."

"Oh,"

Said Blake quieting down.

"What about the cultures."  
Weiss said ignoring everyone else.

"Too many to explain, but I will tell you mine."

From there I explained to her what Canada is, and how we have are the second biggest country, but probably the smallest population in the world.

"The weapons."  
Ruby pleaded.

"too many once again, but you know those bombs I was talking about?"  
"Nukes?"  
"Yeah, we have better ones now."  
"What?!"

"yeah, more people, means more soldiers, meaning more weapons, so it's easier just to get missiles and what not, more fun anyways.'  
"How is war fun?"  
Blake said narrowing her eyes.

"If you're still alive in a war, means you're extremely lucky or better then the ones who died. And you get the thrill of a fight."  
"So you like to fight?"  
Ruby asked.

"At times, yes."  
"Then this school is perfect for you then."  
Yang said, eating the last of her pizza.

"We have to protect a civilian, which is a blow, but yeah it seems fun."

I said as I pulled myself up from the table.

"Well Weiss, you said you teach me about the laws."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming.'  
Weiss said putting away her tool and getting up.  
"Lets get this over with.'  
Weiss said scoffing.

"Agreed, I need to pick up supplies."  
"And a weapon."

So soon?"  
"No were going to put you in a test to see what type of weapon is best for you."  
"K."  
"Don't start with that!"

Yelled Ruby in the distance.

"No promises.' 

After walking ten minutes around Beacon's beautiful landscape, we reached a small room with writing scribbled all over a holographic board.

"Now Alex lets begin the lesson."

AUTHOR NOTES

HEY EVERYONE, ENDLESS VOID AKA ALEX HERE JUST TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE MESSAGES AND FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES AND THE PEOPLE WHO READ THE REIN AND CAME OVER TO READ MORE, I SINCERELY SAY THANK YOU ALL AND THANK YOU GREATZERO, FOR THE REVIEW, IT MEANS MORE THEN YOU THINK.

BUT ANYWAYS, ILL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BYE-BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Laws of Remnant

I sat there as the white haired heiress drilled me on questions. Literally two hours passed since we started, and I was confused. The laws themselves were understandable, but what confused me the most is why she got so hyped up when we started class.

I mean, she's like a calmed Ruby, smiling non stop and can barely hold her own emotions. She was saying something about skipping school, and then it hit me.

"Weiss?"

"Yes Alex?"  
"isn't there a law book, or anything that lists the rules other then here, listening to you're rant about criminals and skipping school, I mean Laws usually focus on the common sense like don't kill or steal to don't trespass on other people's property."

"Yeah there is."  
"Why didn't you just give the book then?"  
"Because I wanted to teach you personally, so if you do break the law, I can vouch that you learned that already."  
"are you sure you didn't want to waste my time?"  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing, just wondering when are we going to be done."

"Were done now."

"Are you serious?"  
"Just wanted to review everything that's all.'  
"Okay then."  
We both sat there in silence in the white room, until I thought I left.

"Well...see you later then Weiss."  
"Were not done.'  
Weiss said placing a hand on her hip.

"We still have to do weapon's training."

"But Blake was going to teach me history."  
"I told her I take over that class too."  
"Okay you're sounding very attached."  
"I am not attached!"  
"And I'm sure you're not, I said you sound attached."  
"just go to the gym." 

I then walked away from the duelist. I remembered where the gym was from the tour Ruby gave me. It wasn't far off from the living quarters, about a ten to twenty minute walk depending on what way you take.

I walked along the paved sidewalk thinking over everything over.

1: I woke up in team RWBY's dorm

2: I escaped the dorm only to be caught by Ozpin.

3: joined Beacon academy for hunters and huntresses.

4: received my dorm and directions.

5: ate lunch with teams RWBY and JNPR

6: got a two hour long class about the laws of Vale

7: and I'm now going to a gym to receive my very first Weapon.

I sighed before looking up at the large sun in the distance that was not far from the walls of outer beacon itself.

_This has been a __**very**__ long day_. I complained to myself before meeting face to face with the group of three figures that I recognized almost instantly.

Ruby was pacing around the field in the back ground as I began the conversation with Blake, Yang and Pyrrah.

"What's up?"  
I asked pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Are you ready to see what weapon best fits you?"

"Sure."

"Alright first question!"

Yang chimed in pointing her finger at me.

"How do you prefer a fight?"  
"I like to show a test of skill.'

"if a group of men were going to kill you and you were in a enclosed alley what would you do?"  
"Probably hide until it's the best time to strike."

"Alright third question."  
Blake said joining in on the conversation.

"You just been stabbed/shot in the stomach with your own weapon how do you react."  
"It went through me; I'm probably dead unless I get help straight away.'  
"What animal would you hunt."  
"something without good armor."  
"All right Pyrrah you're turn"  
Yang said waving her hand.

"all right, what is you're downfall of you're Weapon?"  
"It's range."  
"what is the upside of you're weapon?"  
"How easy to swing and control it."  
"Last question.'  
"What is this. A quiz show?"  
"How heavy do you want you're weapon?"  
"Enough to feel solid."  
"I see...'  
The three girls converged in a big circle, whispering with each other for a very long time before retreating to their previous state.

"Follow me."  
Pyrrah said as she walked to a nearby shed. Curios of their choice, I followed the girl into the shed. The room was larger then I thought. A very open space, with hundreds of weapons lined against the walls.

"Here."  
She said tossing me a metal object.

"This should fit you."

I nodded my head before examining the weapon. A medium sized sword with a wooden handle and metal ring pommel glistened next to the large curved blade. I swung it back and forth in my hands a few times before looking back at Pyrrah, who was now standing by the entrance of the small brick building, showing Ruby practicing on some training bots in the back ground.

"I prefer a two handed weapon."

I said to the bronze warrior, which in response gave a small frown.

"I see..."

The girl sat there in silence for quite some time before snapping her fingers.

"I got it!"  
The girl ran past me and found a large chest. She ravaged through what seemed to be thousands of different weapons I've never seen in my life. Finally she pulled out three weapons, that all caught my interest.

The first was a bulky war hammer that had a rectangle shape of pure metal at the top and a wooden pole, decorated in cloth that wrapped around the pole.

The second was a claymore, the metal blade made the shape of diamonds overlapping themselves until it hit the curved guard and metal handle, and carried no pommel.

And lastly, a large scythe that was the same size as me. The large blade resembled a quarter moon as the metal rod stretched down until it made a spear point at the end.

"Which one do you want to start with Alex?"  
The girl said picking up all three weapons and carrying them outside.

"I don't know...lets start with the claymore I guess."

"Alright then."

The girl passed the claymore over to me, pointing the blade towards me.

As soon as she pointed the blade at me, I curved around the sword and grabbed the weapon properly with one hand.

The sword was heavy, extremely heavy, but somehow I managed to keep it waist level before I grabbed the weapon with my second hand. As I swung the blade around, Pyrrah walked over to two of the training bots that were turned off, and turned them on.

She pointed at me before mouthing words to the bots, words I couldn't recognize but I assumed she was assigning a proper level for me.

The bots nodded before unleashing their grey arms into Swords, which was more intimidating then when they do it in the show. Without hesitation, the bots charged towards me.

Planting my feet straight on the ground, I raised the blade diagonally and waited. The first bot was faster then the other, and made it to me first, where it met the blade, directly into its helm, slashing it into two to it's neck.

The second swung as soon as I finished with the first and nearly hit me, luckily I made the blade take the damage and made the bot stagger backwards, where I danced around it and cut the blade through it.

I then looked at Pyrrah who was judging me from afar before pulling out the war hammer. She walked towards me and passed the hammer and grabbing the blade at the same time.

"Good job, nut you needed more power try this."

"Sure thing."  
The hammer was lighter then the sword, slightly but enough to actually swing widely and control where it went.

I nodded at Pyrrah as she sent three bots against me this time. The bots ran at me expect for the third who transformed its arms into two guns.

_You got to be kidding me_ I thought to myself preparing for the bots attack.

The first and second swung at the same time which gave me the opportunity to jump back and placed the hammer into the first bot's chest, crushing its front armor. Before I could react the third began to open fire at me, releasing hundreds of bullets.

The second bot was now in front of me at that point, which absorbed majority of the bullets, but the ones that did flew past me. I took this as a opportunity to push the damaged bot to rush forward and throw the bot at the other at a safe point.

The bots did exactly what I thought they would do, continue to shoot until it had to reload. From there, I knew I had one chance so without thinking I pushed the bot on me off and swung my hammer upon the last while it changed it's magazine.

The hammer smashed its way through the top half of the bot, making it look like a crumbled paper on legs before falling down, revealing a Pyrrah with a disapproving look on her face. Trying to lessen whatever the problem, I threw my arms in the air and spoke between pants.

"What? Are you not amused?"

The only reply was Yang shouting "more destruction!" and silence as the Amazon took the hammer away.

"how was fighting?"  
"I didn't like smashing, I prefer slicing."  
"Then let's try the last one then."  
The girl passed me the final weapon, which was light but seemed solid at the same time.

"It feels good."  
I said as Pyrrah turned on three more bots.

"Let's see how well you do though."

As soon as she finished her sentence, the bots were upon me, catching me off guard and messing up my last second preparing moment.

Without thinking, I danced through the attacks and sliced through the first bot, then the second then the third and the fourth... wait what?

Three more bots appeared after the fourth one to engage me, slashing their weapons. Once again I moved and dodged and found right places to strike, finishing the bots one by one at a fast pace.

Five more came with two unleashing guns and firing at me. I took this as an opportunity to move in front of the there melee ones, destroying them before I slashed the fourth and slicing every limb from the last.

I was drained, but yet refreshed as Pyrrah and Yang popped up from the scattered parts, both with a satisfied look.

"I think he did well."

Yang said moving both arms on opposite hips.

"He did a good job, and even activated his Aura."  
"No I didn't.'  
I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Look behind you Alex,"  
I turned my head to disprove the two but I was shocked once I saw it.

"Oh...""


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: more weapons

"Oh." 

I said as I turned my head behind me. The once metallic bots were now scraps of rusted materials and ice?

"Pyrrah what is this?"

I turned my head over back at the girl who was looking at me strangely.

"Pyrrah?"

"When did you get the sickles?"

"What sickles..."

I looked down at my hands to no longer see the old scythe, but now two sickles.

They were one handed and seemed to be master crafted, with the metal seeing to be some type of silver and steel combined to make the blade dark. The handles were also metal, but of a different kind that I couldn't recognize. But the weird type was the words engraved on the sides of the handle.

I put the left weapon closer to my eyes before I read the words out loud.

"Gift's of the reaper."

I said as Pyrrah gave the weapons a weird look.

"How do they feel?"

She asked raising her head to level mine. Answering her question I swung the blades back and forth. The blades sliced through the air with this dark and cold presence that it made a small fog of black mist after every swing.

Curios, I lifted the right blade towards Pyrrah and rolled it around my wrist. The girl only replied by trying to take them, but she couldn't. She grabbed the handle and tugged as hard as she could, only to push back by the dark presence.

"Strange, I never thought I see the day."  
"See the day for what?"  
I asked, lowering my weapons. Before she replied, Yang and her partner came from behind. Yang quickly looked at Blake and smiled as Blake only rolled her eyes.

"That's awesome I never see think I see a weapon that could chose its wielder!"

"How common is that?"  
"Typically only three people were chosen to their weapons."

"That many?"  
"Yes, the weapon only chooses the person best fit's their aura with the wielder."

"Which means...?"

I rolled my hand at the Amazon fighter who only gave a slight smile.

"You and the weapon have matching aura."  
"So we both use ice?"  
"No not exactly."  
"Then explain please, I have no idea how aura operates."

"Gladly. You see there are many types of aura. Each aura is different it its own way. But every aura is the same is a another way. Aura can used differently depending on you're personality and how you live daily and things like that. Because of this aura can develop the same way a baby does and develops a minor personality."  
I raised my hand, but she quickly guessed what she was trying to ask.

"no Aura doesn't take over you're personality it just rejects and accept other people's aura."  
"Oh, well that's not to bad, but what happens when Aura rejects other aura?"  
"That's very common, Aura grows in everyone of us, meaning there will be times that two people's aura will reject each other that are very common, and everyone's aura rejects each other."  
"Then what happens when two auras accept each other."  
"A lot of things can happen. The two auras's merge and becomes one, giving one person power beyond imagination, while the other has none, so you can see why people's aura rejects each other all of the time, aura can only merge with non-living items that do have aura."

"What happens when the item and a person's aura do merge?"  
"The person gets both auras and combines them."  
"Wait, were does the aura in the items come from in the first place?"  
To this the girl only frowned.

"I'm afraid you might not like the answer."  
"Tell me anyways, I just want to know."  
"As you wish. The items cannot be made by men. It's strange but the most believed fact is that they come the grim reaper himself as signs that they will serve him in the afterlife."  
"As what? His angles of death or something?"  
"I don't know but I will tell you this Alex. The last three people who were given items were corrupted by it, molded by it creating living demons or monsters."

"So what? Don't trust it?"  
"No, just be careful, no one knows how the weapon corrupts them, they just do. And I hate to see another slave of death is awaken that's all."

"dramatic much Pyrrah?"  
she just rolled her eyes as she walked away. Being folloed by the cat faunas closely behind, but for some reason Yang still lingered.

"Alex?'  
"Yeah?"  
"if you ever become a demon I want to be the one who takes you down."  
"Thanks."  
"No prob."  
With that, the blonde brawler took her leave. I watched her leave for a minute or two before I left to my dorm. But only a few footsteps later on I realized something... where's Ruby?

As soon as the thought finished I heard a small _Guys don't leave me!_ I looked around the grass field to see a large tree with one Ruby Rose plastered on it by...my scythe.

I looked at her before running to her call, snickering a bit before actually getting there.

"hey Ruby watcha doin?"  
"Get me out of here!"  
She hissed as I to laugh at her problem.

"I don't know how, I'm stumped."

"She looked at me with eyes of just sheer disappointment. Safter a few moments the girl sighed.

"I hate you Alex."

"Fine I guess I'll leaf you here then."  
"no! get back here!"  
"fine, fine hold still."  
I pointed my right sickle at the weapon ready to slash it in half, but something did it for me. I felt myself move, faster then lighting and slash the weapon In have in a spilt second before landing. Ruby fell to her knees as she landed on the ground. Her silver eyes set on me.

"woah how did you did that? That was faster then me."  
"I don't know I just thought to destroy the weapon and it made me do it."  
"Strange."  
"Indeed."  
A moment of silence pass before the red haired girl got to her feet.

"Well thanks for the help."  
"Yeah, no problem but I'll see you next Fall okay?"  
I smirked as she looked at me again.

"What!? Are you not amused?"  
"You're worse then Yang."  
"You mean I'm funnier then Yang."  
She just threw punch at my shoulder, but I danced around the small hand and placed one sickle around her neck and the other around her stomach.

"Alex what are you doing?"  
"Sorry the weapon again."

I removed the blades and placed them around my pants again as she took a step awat from me. We both looked away from each other before the red haired rouge snapped jer fingers.

"I forgot! Ozpin wanted to see you in his office, follow me I'll show you."  
"Umm yeah sure."

The girl giggled before skipping away from me. Without any hesitation I walked behind before I heard something, something I probably shouldn't hear.

"Hello Alex so nice to speak to you, I see you got my gift."  
Not knowing what to do I looked around to see if anyone was trying to pull my leg but I saw no one. "Don't be afraid child, I have a task for you just listen."


	8. Chapter 8

Author notes

Yeah I know, I'm actually doing a chapter's author notes differently then my others. Speaking of different, a lot of followers came out of the blue these past two days so I rolled the dice and made this chapter a little different then my others, let's just hope I don't get snake eyes.

Anyways I'll shut it for now and I'll see you in the next chapter, Bye-Bye

Chapter eight: complications

I was sitting in Ozpin's rather huge office. For starters, the guy's office is so big, gears the size of houses rest on the very top of the building and had a stained glass floor.

"I called you here just to clarify some things about the next day or two."  
"No problem Ozpin, what's up?"

I replied, as I stood next to my red haired tour guide.  
The man walked in front of me, sipping a cup of coffee in his white mug.

"Tomorrow you're going into Vale to pick up supplies, weapons and resources."  
"Well I already have a weapon."  
I said bringing out my two sickles.

"I'm aware; Ms Nikkios already informed when she left you at the training field."  
"Alright then, what about supplies, what do you mean?"

"I'm going to send you and a team to go shopping for things you need, not wants understood?

"Yes sir."

"Good, glad that's settle but, I also have another matter I need to speak to you about, alone."

He looked over to the red dressed girl who was staring blankly at him.

"Ms. Rose?"  
"Yes?"  
She asked in an innocent tone.

"I need to speak to Alex in private."

She made no noise. The girl just kept on staring at him with a puzzled look.

I walked in front of Ruby, who was now looking at me with that look prior to Ozpin.

"I got this Ozpin."

I cleared my throat violently before looking back at her.

"Ruby."  
"Hmm-hm."  
She hummed smiling.

"Get out."  
I coldly said looking into her silver eyes. The girl was about to speak again but I slowly shook my head at her, silencing her once again, but this time making her leave.

The door closed with a small creak before me and Ozpin continued our conversation. We sat there for a few moments until Ozpin broke the ice.

"Do you want a straight answer or me beating around the bush for a while."  
"Just tell me, I rather not waste time for no reason."

"So would I."

He replied before placing his mug on a wooden desk.

"You need a family."

"no I don't I'm not lonely."  
"That may be true, but law wise I cannot allow someone that has no permission from any authority to be in beacon."

"So what? I should just give my life to who ever."  
"You know that's not what I meant."  
"Sounds like it? And beside what's the worse that can happen?"

"You'll be kicked out of beacon, forced to live in a orphanage, and probably never achieve anything in life."

"So orphans don't achieve anything in life?"

"No they get education you're a special case you have no bloodline so no one can truly call you human government wise, you're more like a pet."  
"That sucks."  
"It has to be one of those two options Alex."

"Why are you making this so hard?"  
"What?"  
The man replied cocking a eyebrow

"well first you drag me into you're world, then you basically force me into you're school and now you're telling me I'm a animal unless I just surrender into you're laws and join a family I have no idea about, why couldn't you just not turned that stupid device on in the first place?"  
"Some things cannot be undone."  
"Tell me about it."  
I rolled my eyes before glancing at the glass floor.

"What's the family name?"  
"don't know, just telling you for the near future."  
"Ozpin you're killing me, you know."

"That's just how it is."  
I sighed before I started to pace around. After a few minutes or so I looked up to see the large gears operating.

"If I hate this family, it's on you." 

And with that, I left. I don't know why, I was just angry, not at him but at everything. I gripped my hands and un-clutched them in a repeated motion. I tried to take deep breaths, but it only made me only madder.

In a secret rage, I cursed in my head before I made it back to my dorm. I fell onto my bed trying to think of something to get me out of this fit, until I remembered. That voice from the sickles? Or was it in my head? I don't know. All I do know is what it told me.

"There is a ring in a small cave outside of Vale, get it and you shall have more power."

"Why would I need so much power?"  
"You have a physical aura, meaning that as long as you sustain a physical connection you can do any thing with that aura."  
"So wait, I originally had the ice aura?"  
"yes and I gave you my physic aura, which is the opposite of physical, people only have one aura type like physical and a trait such as fire."

"So I have both auras?"  
"yes, and the more objects you received from little adventures like this one, you can upgrade and improve you're auras or get a new one."  
"What do you mean new one?"  
"You can have as many auras as you want, but there is a price to pay."  
"And what is that?"  
"Every object you receive gives you more strength, but it will also add minor effects to you're body like change of hair or eyes to the more serious types like turning into monsters, as so as you're friend put it."

"the last three, they were recovering those objects."  
"No I lead them purposely to collect them for me, for you."  
"why me?"  
"Because like Ozpin said you have no bloodline here, meaning that on this world, you aren't written in my black book to die."  
"Meaning..."  
"you cannot die child, you're soul wasn't from here, I cannot do anything to you, you're fate is truly your own."  
"But what happens if I do recover all the artifacts?"  
"You will become..."

"A God." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: A day in Vale

Well there I was, in a city that I would've only dreamt of, here right in front of my own eyes. Me and team RWBY had already bought the supplies Ozpin wanted me to get, and Weiss was strangely gracious enough to let her servants take care of moving them as we checked out the festival preparations.

I did buy armor and new clothes when we were shopping, but I didn't wear them when I got them so I was stuck with my beacon uniform, which made adults look at me happily and teens glare at me. _Probably the teens that didn't get into beacon perhaps?_ I thought to myself as we walked down another street.

Weiss was talking to the group and smiling all the time which clearly crept out her partner. I sighed before I remembered the voice before I went to bed.

"All you need to do is get the ring in that cave and I assure you, you will not regret it."

Once team RWBY took off, I was planning to take off, but that requires them to leaver and that didn't seem to be very possible.

Yang was now talking about some tournament which gained the interests of everyone but me. I kept on thinking on how to get rid of them. _I could say I'm going to the bathroom no...Say I wanted to check out a shop? Maybe Ozpin did say he'll pay for all expresses within a reasonable amount._ I was in the middle of thinking until a finger block a large space of my vision.

"Hey Alex!"

"Wha-what?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the girl who was pointing the finger.

"You heard what I was saying?"  
"some tournament why?"  
"I was thinking, maybe. Just maybe we could have some duels to see if you can handle the tournament."  
"What makes you think I'm joining?"  
"Because we already signed you up!"

Ruby chirped from the background.

"Why do you put me in these positions?"  
"Because its fun! But well discuss more back at Beacon."

We walked on for another minute or two before I saw a familiar location. The docks were bigger then I thought. It seemed like ships popped in and out every second of the ship as the people raced around.

Ruby was complaining about the smell of the area, something with fish but I didn't really care, I was to focused on one thing, one small thing on a big ship.

"Hey stop that Faunas!"

Cried a voice

_So it has began._ I thought to myself as the faunas raced past us.

"Quick we must observe him!"

Yelled Weiss before running off into the distance with her team.

"Thanks for ditching me guys."  
I mumbled to myself as I rolled my eyes. To be honest I didn't think it would be that convenient to get away from the team, but who cares what's done is done.

I quickly turned away from the direction of where ream RWBY went and walked away. I was trying to get that stupid voice to come back just to lead me to the cave, but it didn't work I was just shouting in my mind for minutes and minutes on in.

After thirty minutes of walking, the voice finally came out of the blue as I was walking down an alley way.

"Take a right, then another right and head straight."  
"Thanks."  
I said following the voice's commands. After the second turn, I saw a large gate using two bigger white walls to support itself. The gate had police walking and patrolling around it, but no one made any complaint as I walked towards.

The door opened up, showing a dense forest 50 yards away from the gate itself that just said death all over it.

"North will take you to the cave entrance."  
"I suppose so that would be helpful if I knew where north was!"  
I thought to the voice.

"Take a left and move straight on through."

"Oh, thanks."

I took my turn and stepped over an oddly placed root of a tree. The grass seemed cut, but yet uncut at the same time and the scent of nature beholden me. Every foot step I took towards the forest was pleasant, but had a scent of danger from a Grimm attack at any time.

The forest was filled with trees and wildlife, but no Grimm which was a little disappointing because I wanted to test my skill and my blades. The leaves crumbled my feet softly as birds chirped calmly. All was going swell until I found the cave.

The cave was like a crypt and a haunted house had a child in a forest and then left behind to die with beowolves as guards for the carcass. The large were-wolf like beings didn't seem to notice me as I circled around the den.

"Use you're semblance."  
"How?"  
I asked the voice.

"Do it the same way you talk to me, by commanding you're mind to do so."

"Yeah sure."  
"Remember, you have both Ice and Dark the wolves will be easy prey."

"But I don't know how to fight!"

"Do not worry, whoever wields said so weapons will have the skills of someone who was training with that weapon from where they were six."  
"So I'll fight like I trained for nine years, how do I activate that?"  
"You already have it, just wait for the battle it will come to you."

The voice disappeared after that, which gave me time to think of a plan on how to get the ring he keeps on talking about. I sat there in the darkness of the forest before I got an idea.

I took a deep breath before I focused on what I wanted. The air darkened all around me as the air grew colder. The best tactic against swarm creatures isn't being strong and slowed, no you'll get overrun, but what happens if I was the opposite?

I unsheathed my blades, which gave a black appearance to it and a cloud of ice covering over the blade. I took another breath before I jumped over a bush I was behind, gaining the attention of a group of five beowolves. One howled as two charged, their red teeth snarling and creating growls from their mouths.

I don't know why but I felt ready, not just okay I'm ready lets do this, but I'll be back in three minutes tops ready, which seemed strange to me although I finished work that fast. The two were upon me, slashing their claws towards me.

I jumped back with blinding speed before I jumped to the right and took the closer one by surprise and cutting off its head off clean. The other tried to bite me, but I used my greater speed to stick my right blade under its jaw and throw it at the group of three.

The body hit two of the wolves but the third one dodged and howled again, almost signaling for help. I prepared myself for another small group of beowolves to come, but not all things match up to hopes.

Beowolf after Beowolf streamed out the cave and surrounded me in a perfect circle, each of them snarling as the two beowolves pushed themselves back onto their feet. I felt amused, not by the fact I was surrounded or how my chance of survival was slim, but how much Grimm I can kill at once.

This caused me to smirk which angered the wolves somehow, causing them to all charge. One after one, I slew the animals with the sickles which were slicing through them like a knife in butter.

Their numbers were dandling slowly but not enough. I managed to carve out a path to get out of the circle but a large group of them still lingered. The cave was wide open; the beowolves to my right and the cave was to my left. I only had one choice I had to get the ring.

I ran away from the pack and ran straight into the rock pile. The cave was a lot bigger on the inside then the little entrance but it was hard not to see a silver shining object in a pile of dirt and human bones.

The remains of the dead didn't bother me, I mean I wouldn't stay here but they didn't freak me out, probably of how tired I was or just other thoughts racing through my mind, like the closing in sounds of a group of hungry beasts marching towards me.

I ran towards the ring and ripped it out of the soil before dusting it off and placing it on my right ring finger. Time itself seemed to stop as it slid on my hand. The air became so dark and cold that it become like I was on a beach on a summer day.

The fresh cool air powered me, the darkness became clear. I gripped my blades together before I charged out the entrance. The large group waited for me outside before they pounced. My blades created small clouds of black as I chopped the creature to pieces.

Three jumped on top of me before I could react and brought me to the ground. I hit my head on the rock which hurt way less then I thought, but still the animals pinned me. I struggled but the Grimm were much more stronger. One brought its fangs towards my neck before something killed it and took the creature away.

The beowolves ignored me and fought something that I couldn't seem.

_Did someone find me?_ I asked curious to myself. The beowolves were dying quickly and were dropping to the floor next to me. After a few minutes I realized they were fighting another group of beowolves, but these were different.

These had dark grey eyes and teeth and some of them had missing limbs.

_What the hell is going on?_ I asked myself as the small remainder of the red wolves fell to the ground. I scattered to my feet quickly and glared at the wolves who looked at me innocently.

Before I could say anything, the fallen wolves scattered back to their feet and showed the same color as the attacking wolves. This was way too strange for me, power-full rings zombie beowolves?

"You did it faster then I thought you did."  
"What you expected me to do this?"  
"I thought you were going to learn this later but it's seems like this is you're semblance."  
"What's that raise dead?"  
"And regenerate them."  
I face palmed myself before I looked at the undead creatures. Their missing limbs unsettled me but didn't feel threaten or scared, just confused.

"How do I regenerate them?"  
"They same way you use you're aura."

I sighed before I thought to myself. _Heal, heal these things._

As if on queue, the animals regenerated all their bones and limbs back and howled. I had a slight satisfaction with this but all the aura stuff finally got to me, as I feel to the ground.

"You have two options Alex, you can return them to the dead, or..."  
"or what? You have interested at the raising dead beowolves in the middle of a fight part."  
"you can return there souls."  
"How much can this ring do?"

"this ring enhances you're aura greatly and allows you a small amount of strength but there is a side effect."  
"What's the cost of playing Mini-god?"  
"Just because you can rise dead and return there souls doesn't make you a mini-god."

"It does in my book."  
"As I was saying, the ring has already taken the toll upon you."  
"What did it do?"  
I asked highly curious.

"the power has touched you're skin, you're hair and you're eyes."  
"What have you done with my eyes?"

I jumped back on my feet and ran inside the cave to search for a mirror or something. I looked around until I found a small shard of glass on top of the dirt pile where the ring was. I looked inside the reflection to something strangely.

My skin was as pale as a ghost; I could almost feel the coldness from it. My short dark brown and black hair was replaced with long dead black hair that divided into bangs mostly on my left side. And my child's yet menacing dark brown eyes were now a grey. Like Ruby's eyes but only tainted with a darker grey around the edges of the iris.

I couldn't believe it, I didn't even look like myself anymore, just another person trying to take my reflection. I stepped back a bit before I sighed.

"Death is this day going to get any better?"  
"No."  
The voice said firmly before fading out again.

It was night time as I got back at beacon. I returned the beowolves to their graves before I entered Vale, and then got directed by two poilice officers back to beacon before I finaaly got there.

I walked down my hallway. I was tired, I used all my Aura and my energy on that one fight, but it was worth it. I stepped down the corridor before I opened my door and locked it behind me. I plopped down on my bed trying to fall asleep, but Weiss and Blake didn't stop arguing until I got back up.

I grabbed a can of a type of pop I had lying around from when Yang gave two cans to me when we were leaving to Vale, but I didn't like the first can so I wouldn't mind wasting it. After I finished shaking the can, I walked down to team RWBY's dorm and knocked loudly.

Ruby answered the door and smiled at me.

"Hey Alex sorry abo-"

I pushed her slightly out of the way and stood in front of the white haired and black haired girl who stopped as I entered. I looked at Yang who backed up before I quickly pulled out the can and open it, shooting the pops liquid at the two arguing girls.

All four of them were completely shocked as I walked out of their dorm.

"Go to bed! It's one in the morning!"

I walked back into my dorm and laid on the bed again, now listening to Blake leaving the dorm and Weiss complaining about her dress.

This, I smirked evilly. Before something hit me.

"Wait did I just make episode 15 happened?"

_**Author notes**_

**Hey guys I'm back sorry about the delay, computers are hard to deal with. Especially if you're dealing with mine. I just have to say I might be working on this more then Remnants of Remnant purely because I have another story arch to go through before volume two comes out (trust me it will make sense after I finished the arch.) but I'm not quitting the other story just getting what has to be done now then later that's all.**

**The second is that my second review says something about weasker, do not have a idea of what that idea so if someone wants to tell me that will be great thanks!**

**Anyways I'll see you guys in the next part Bye-Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: things to come...

It was the day after Blake went missing. I sat there on a bench just outside of the school gardens sighing. Ozpin informed me over my tablet that school starts tomorrow which was understandable speaking that it was Sunday. It was in the middle of the afternoon when Ruby told me about Blake and Weiss's argument, but I already knew.

I had only a brief conversation with her. She seemed paranoid about her partner which made no sense to me. In my thoughts Blake made it into beacon academy I'm sure she'll do fine in Vale, not to mention I already knew what was happening right now, but still there wasn't any real reason to worry even without knowing about her being an faunas.

The red haired girl walked away with her team saying something about finding her, but I didn't care. I sunk down into the wooden bench watching the crows fly over the red trees and water ways on each side of the main road to beacon.

I wanted to practice my semblance today, but Death advice not to, claiming that I had to let my body get use to the abilities, but that didn't stop me from a barrage of questions.

"so about me aura, why can I raise the dead now then before?"  
"The ring combined both auras together; it didn't give you any real power other then a slight aura booster that's long since expired."  
"Then why did you tell me it would give great power when I went to grab it?"  
"it did give you power, just not the power you wanted, that's all."  
"Wait, if the ring combined my auras already does that mean I can still use ice and dark? And can I then remove the ring?"  
"in order to combined the auras, the ring took both powers and merged them, so no you can't use ice or dark but now you gain the ability to use death, the first ever."  
"I thought all auras were first ever?"  
"No, aura can slightly change but the types are the same no matter what, but you have a brand new aura. And to answer you're second question yes, you can now sell or remove the ring whenever you want."  
"What will be the downside to that?"  
"You're complexion will change back, but in due time but there is no real downside, you just need to take it for the combing auras part."  
"Sweet!"  
I took the silver ring from my hand and into my back pocket of my school uniform.

"Where's the next artifact?"  
"I cannot find it yet, the souls of the carriers resist me greatly, and it will take time to find them."  
"Fine just tell when you find them."  
"Of course." 

The voice disappeared with the birds chirping as I looked up into sky. The blue sky was only apposed by three clouds from the far west, but they seemed huge, so I thought there was going to be a storm very soon. I raised myself from my seat and walked away from the bench and head to my dorm.

_Author notes _

_Hey guys I'm back just here to say something. I was going to ask if this aura thing is a little complicated because if so, I can explain next chapter. That's all I know short speech for a short chap but life is life but you know that and I'll let you get back to you're life, I'll see you lads and ladies in the next chapter Bye-Bye! _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: the first day at school

It felt strange. Being stared down by every other student in the middle of Grimm studies while the professor rambled on about his past can be uncomforting. I sat next to Yang who was zoned off somewhere while Weiss and Ruby discussed something secretly.

I always did extremely well in school with one of the highest grades and was consider one the smartest student but this...this wasn't even school, it was him talking about how he fought a Beowolf with his bare hands and managed to capture it in a cage by throwing it in.

"And that's how students, I managed to defeat the great creature and capture the being and drag it all the way to beacon."  
Silence...

"But I suppose now it's time for me to actually continue this lesson and get away from my amazing accomplishments. Now who can tell me how a Beowolf acts towards a lone survivor."  
Silence...

The man gazed around the class before laid eyes on Yang. I sighed briefly right before he changed his look on me.  
"Ah, Alex can you answer my question?"  
_Crap_ I thought before clearing my throat.

"Beowolves tend to hunt in packs to overcome small groups or big enemies. They use simple tactics to out maneuver less intelligent beings but when they see a lone being like a human, they assume that they are less smarter them, so instead of a ambush or a flank most of the time they use their fast speeds to swarm them."  
"Very good, Beowolves do indeed rely on ideas like this but only against large animals or large groups not small groups."

He then turned around a pointed towards the picture of the corresponding animal and rambled on about their fangs and claws, pretty much the what you see is what you get lesson type.

After another long story of port's life the bell rang making some of the students almost rush out of the door. Yang moved up from her seat and shuffled out of the room. Not knowing what class I had I began to follow the girl. I was about five feet awat from her until a hand stopped me.

"Ozpin would like to see you in classroom 1B."  
"Yeah sure thing professor, but do you know where 1B is?"

"take right then head straight, you should fine a class labeled that."

I nodded my head before heading out of the large room. Instead of taking the left turn of where my class was going, I took my right and then head forward for about another ten minutes before I got there.

The room was about the same size of professor ports and even shared the same desk arrangement but there was a large glass window on the right side of the room and a dark brown circle painted on the floor.

Ozpin was standing next to Goodwitch looking at his tablet while Goodwitch was using hers. Ozpin took notice first and closed his tablet before Goodwitch realized and did the same thing. The two looked at me, with a serious glare.

"What did I do?"  
I asked rolling my eyes. Ozpin only grunted before placing down his tablet on a nearby desk.

"I've found someone who is willing to take another child in."  
"And who might that be."  
"A teacher from signal goes by the name of professor Qrow."  
"Alright, what happens now?"  
"I just need you to sign here and I'll send it to the government's record and then you'll be part of that family."  
"so what I'm Alex Qrow?"  
"no actually he requested that you're last name would be Rose."  
"Alex Rose..."  
I tasted the words between my mouth before nodding."  
"Okay what did I need to sign?"  
"This." 

The well dressed man passed me his tablet the showed a large contract the seemed to endless words after words. I skimmed through the tablet slowly. Nothing out of the blue, just claims saying that Qrow will be my guardian and his reasonability. I wrote my first name down before handing back to Ozpin who then looked over it himself before putting it away.

He then nodded before waving his hand to dismiss me. I walked away from the room wondering and just plan trying to process what this really meant. I walked down the same grey hallway I did to get to the class room before I passed port's class.

After a ten minutes I managed to find professors Oobleck's class. I walked through the small wooden door that lead to his room and was greeted by the class, a green hair man zooming throughout the class and a large map of Remnant.

The fast paced man continue with his lesson as I sat down next to Yang once again and flipped open a black binder named History. Oobleck was going on about the great faunas war which I quickly scribbled around jot notes of before the man was right in front of me.

"Can you tell me two reasons why the faunas won the war?"  
"they had night vision that allowed them to fight in the night and they also had enchanted hearing that made them excellent at detection."  
"very good Alex very good, if everyone had the same amount of will to actually answer questions like you unlike some people."  
the lamp shaded man quickly glared at Juane who gave a slight sigh before letting on about the war.

Once again the bell rang which made everyone leave the room and made Yang jump in the air.

"Come on Alex we don't want to miss sparring class."  
"okay yeah sure where's that again?" 

the girl smirked before she grabbed on to my arm and dragged me for what seemed like forever before we hit a large empty space with a large brown stage covering a good portion of the room.

Goodwitch was reading something off her tablet before she said something that caught me off guard.

"today students we will be doing chances, how were going to do this is that everyone will vote on who will win in a sparing match before it begins. Each person will vote on their tablets and every time someone was right on a match they will receive a point who ever has the most points can get a free day of no school."  
a large number of students cheered before Goodwitch pointed at the two large screens on the wall.

"will everyone pay attention to the screen and show the next two contestants." The screen began to flutter name after name before the first landed on Pyrrah as the second landed onto Yang.

Everyone looked down at their tablets. Soon after I did the same thing. Pyrrah's profile showed on the left side as Yang's showed on the left. You had to click the profiles account to cast a vote so I chose no one other then Yang.

By the time everyone finished, the two were already on the stage preparing. A green bar showed underneath their names right before Glynda started the fight. Pyrrah pulled out her rifle with her shield as cover and shot at the opposite side. Yang reacted by shooting the bullets with her own before she launched two shots into the bronze shield.

Pyrrah managed to block the first two shots before she switched to her spear and shield stance. Yang reloaded her bullets quickly and shot a few shots to her trying to cover her ground as Pyrrah did the same.

The two hit each other at the same time as Pyrrah swept at her legs and Yang aimed for the chest. The two fell back but Pyrrah took the most damage out of the encounter by losing a quarter of her aura while Yang only lost a fifth.

Yang shot twice more as the other girl blocked them, but this gave time for Yang to swing around and hit two more blows into her back before getting hit by the red and gold spear. Pyrrah had only a third left as Yang had a quarter, it seemed like she was always a fraction above her, but Pyrrah didn't noticed that.

Pyrrah swung her spear widely before bashing her shield into Yang but the recoil didn't push her back as much as she had hoped so Yang made a easy victory by launching a fast hit into her stomach three times before the match was called.

As the two left the stage, Goodwitch took the opportunity to show the results of the vote were. Surprisingly only me and two others voted for Yang so we were the only ones who got the point.

The screen then shuffled once again before showing the next two. Cardin and Ruby. The vote was now enabled. I picked Ruby almost as soon as the vote started, sure Cardin was strong but Ruby was a hard hitter and what I could tell from the show Cardin was a heavy hitter nit a defense person, this Ruby had in the bag.

The match started as I though as it would, Ruby shooting three bullets at Cardin who soaked them up before swing, but she dodged it by going underneath and slamming the end of her scythe into his jaw then his chest, then in between his leg before finishing it off by slamming hi m into the ground.

The results came in, only me and one other person voted for Ruby but I knew who it was just by looking on Yang's face. Goodwitch approached the stage and looked at the tablet.

"Last match before end of this lesson."  
The sign rambled on through the list before landing on Nora.

_Hate to be the idiot to fight her_ I thought sighing loudly before looking at Yang who was smiling evilly.

"oh god no."  
I said before looking up at the second screen.

"Alex please come to the stage."  
"Some of a Weiss."

"HEY!"

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**HEY GUYS JUST HERE TO SAY THAT THE STORY ARCH IS ALMOST OVER BUT NOT YET SO HANG ON JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE. ANYWAYS I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU GUYS AND FOR THE REVIEWS AND JUST EVRYTHING IT JUST SO HUMBLING THAT YOU CHOOSE THIS OVER THEN I DON'T KNOW SHANE ENTERS RWBY OR SOMETHING BUT YEAH THANK YOU, (AWW SCEW IT, IF YOU GUYS READ SHANE ENTERS RWBY IT'S PREETY GOOD IT'S HIS FIORST TRIME WRITING FANFIC AND IT WAS WELL DONE SO I THOUGHT I GIVE HIM SOME CREDIT BUT FEEL FREE TO CHECK HIM OUT, ACTUALLY HE GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO MAKE THIS SO THIS IS MY WAY OF THANKING HIM.) BUT I'LL SHUT UP NOW AND TALK YOU GYS LATER Bye-Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: putting on a show

I was just outside the class. Goodwitch gave me five minutes to prepare and gear up and gave me my weapons and armor I bought from my first trip in Vale. I opened up my locker to see the beauty.

The armor was called alkali earth metal armor and was made up from different verities of metals to make it feel like leather but can take a swing from a deathstallker, hopefully that would be enough against that giant hammer of Nora's.

The armor was dark grey and hade a black robe and hood, to give off a very dark and high classed look to it but still carried a deadly appearance, with the mention of the spikes that rested on the shoulder pads.

I geared up and flung the hood over my head before grabbing my sickles and heading back into the class. The class just stared at me with a look of both awe and wonder. I took my place on the stage and nodded my head towards Goodwitch which only looked down at her tablet.

"Alright students, the voting will begin."  
A few moments of silence and gazes pass before everyone put away their tablets. I looked over at my opponent to find that she was waving her left hand at Ren while holding the hammer with her right. Goodwitch then backed away from the stage and raised her hand.

"Let the match between Nora Valkire and Alex begin!"

As soon as she threw her hand down, the orange haired girl switched the hammer into the launcher form and shot three grenades towards me.

I jumped out of the way of the shots and pulled the sickles in a offensive stance.

_Heavy attacker, she can't do very well in defense then._

"You'll only die if you charge her."  
"What do you mean."  
"She knows that, she wants you to attack her."  
"Then what do you appose?"  
"Use the sprits."  
"The sprits?"  
"Bind her to the floor using the dead, they'll listen, you command them to."

Doing as he told me so. I focused on myself without looking away from the girl and raised a sickle towards her then into the air. Nothing seemed to happen which made me give a oh crap face, that was replied by a smirk from Nora.

The girl lifted her hammer and charged, only to be tripped over by something. I looked behind the girl and saw something that I never thought I see, once again. A hand stuck out of the wooden boards and gripped tightly on the girl's right ankle.

The girl tried to fight back, but another hand grabbed onto her left hand, pinning her to the ground. One by one, hands gripped the girl tightly to the floor as I approached her. I wanted to finish this as soon as possible so I raised my left sickle high in the air. The area around me and her darken and gave off a scent I didn't smell other then in the Beowolf den. I checked around me to see a large abomination made out of skeleton parts and scattered metal hulk over me.

I stumbled back a bit before I looked into its soulless, hollow eyes. It made no movement as everyone gasped. The room fell silent before the creature gave out a blood curling screech and slammed its right hand into the pinned girl.

I quickly canceled my aura all together making the figure vanish, but also the hands. Nora popped out of nowhere and planted a large hit on me sending me tumbling to the ground. I hustled to my feet quickly only to be knocked over again and again until I thought of something.

I focused my aura around me and stood back up. The large silver armor slammed against my armor, but sent the girl backwards this time. As I walked over to the stumbling figure, the voice came back.

"Use you're aura on her."

Doing what I was told I diverted the remainder of my aura and unto to Nora who grunted before falling to the ground completely. A large silver beam of light connected us as I felt healed, as if every blow from that hammer never happen.

I walked over to the girl but instead of hitting her, I picked her up with one hand using my aura as strength and placed a sickle's tip on her stomach. The lights flickered and showed Goodwitch separating me and her apart. I removed the aura between her and me and took a place next to Yang once again.

"That was awesome!"  
She said pumping her fist towards me.

"It was nothing really."  
I said chuckling before listening to Goodwitch once again.

"It seems that strength doesn't always mean victory correct Mr. Winchester?"  
She looked over at Cardin as he nodded his head.

"That was a very interesting battle you too put together but Alex is the winner by a land slide."

I cocked an eyebrow in disbelief before I looked up at the score board. Nora dangerously red 78% voted. Alex not full bar 22% voted for. I was shocked, me winning a fight by a landslide? I sat there in utter disarray until the voice came again.

"You did well.  
"Thanks but what was with the creature in the fight."  
"you tell me, that beast was from you're aura and intentions not mine."  
"How much can I do with this?"  
"depends how much you're trained, but I can teach you a real trick that useful."  
"What's that?"  
"I can teach you...to return someone from the dead."  
"I thought I could already do that."  
"No you can only summon things without aura, yet."

"Okay, then when do we start?"  
"After school...oh and bring a shovel." 

**Author notes**

**Hey everyone just here to say that in about two or three more chapter this story arch will be finished and I continue with the third arch for this story and finish the first arch with Remnants of Remnants and start the fourth with the Rein so just be patience thanks you all and I'll see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: doing something very grave

I sat there in my last class also known as mathematics. I was surprised of how many people wanted to talk to me about the fight, even Ren wanted to break away from his silent stance to have a conversation with me.

I was sitting right next to Pyrrah and Weiss in the front row. The teacher passed us a worksheet filled with a lot of equations and linear graphs. There were extremely easy for me as I finished first and passed in mine first which gave me even more wide eyed stares even from Weiss, probably because she always finished.

Weiss and Pyrrah looked at me funny, like they were seeing something that never happened before.

"Is there something in my teeth?"  
I asked curiously, I knew that wasn't it but I wanted to address the problem.

"No." Weiss replied. "Just curious of how you finished that early."  
"That math sheet with all the different graphs? That could've been grade three works, why?"  
Pyrrah decided it was her turn to speak.

"I'm sure that one seventeen year-old can answer math problems better then you can Weiss it's not that bad."

"Yeah I suppose that someone at my age level could best me at this subject."  
I gave a cocky smirk before putting my feet on the spruce wood desk.

"Who's that? I'm fifth teen."

I was responded by no one, only glares once again. I looked over at Pyrrah who was looking past me, so I turned my head to see Weiss who was now clutching her fist.

"I was bested in my best subject by someone two years younger then me..."

She sunk her head closer to her.

"Relax no can be the best at everything, everyone has a flaw."  
"Then what's yours?"

She said revealing two angered filled eyes towards me.  
"Pardon there snowball?"

I asked confused.  
"what's your flaw, by the way I can tell, you're great at fighting, perfect at school, have no problems making friends and gets practically handed education that majority of people can't even imagine can get not to mention you're Aura, so tell me what's your flaw?"

I sat there stumped, looking into the white haired girl's eyes. I didn't know how to really react to that question. I never really thought about my flaws so I don't actually know a good one.

"Well? Aren't you going to respond or are you some perfect person."  
"No ones perfect Weiss, and I advise you to silent this matter and all things tied to it."

"And why should I do that? Mr. Perfect?"  
"Stop calling me that, I'm not perfect Weiss."  
Ruby popped out of the blue or red if you wanted to say a pun of some sorts to idle the girl.

"Weiss! What's gotten over you?"  
"I'll tell you, you're friend over here is trying to tell me there's no such thing is perfect but yet he seems to have nothing to bother him."

I took a quick deep breath, I never really get mad, but when I do I get really mad."  
"Just because I don't tell you my own impurities doesn't mean anything."  
"Oh but it does, I want a example, or is the only thing wrong with you is that you're nothing but a liar!"

"Why are you so scared of telling everyone how ill-perfect you are."  
I ignored that comment I was good at lying but only used it when I thought I would benefit it more then the truth.

"I'm not a liar just because I don't answer you're questions."  
"Oh no I know the reason you're just a egoistical, rude, self centered coward!"

That was the part I could endure no longer.

"You wanna see my flaws? You want to call me a coward one more time?"  
The girl hesitated back at the sudden anger.

"when I get mad Weiss, I get p*ssed so call me all those things again just so I can beat the life out of you just so I can bring you back to you're father and you're stupid company that incredibly self centered just like you, you hypercritic. And yeah so what if I'm better then you in math? That gives you no right to sit here and insult me because I swear if you do bring me to this again Schnee will have one last ignorant little b*tch to take care of."

And with that I stormed out of the class as the bell rang.

I walked out of the building taking a deep breath. I didn't feel bad for Weiss, I felt bad at most likely me not to control my anger but sheesh she doesn't let up! I was walking to Beacon's landing pads and ordered my flight to Vale when a voice came from nowhere.

"Quite the show Alex, you really made a exit, but don't be discouraged most people would've break awhile before."  
"Doesn't excuse what I did, well at least where I did it Ozpin."

"That is true, but I will forgive you this time mainly because it was Mrs. Schnee's fault, and its you're first day."  
"thanks."  
Ozpin only grunted as he stepped in front of me. He didn't have his mug or Goodwitch around but did carry his cane.

"Where are you going anyways might I ask?"

"Just need to pick something up."  
It wasn't a lie; I was picking up a shovel at vale and take a ride to the silver forest. The voice told me to go to the middle of the forest before we start. The man only nodded and left after whispering a "don't be to late." To me.

I quickly boarded a nearby bullhead and watched as the small grey small lift from the ground and soar through the sky before the landing door closed. I sat there board in the small box so I just played mind games with myself until I landed.

It was only a short ride until I hit Vale, the large city gleaming in the blazing sun.

I walked off the ship to see a landing pad similar to Beacon but having a small grey grey building to the side of the area tilted "ground transport and supplies" _handy_ I thought to myself before I moved to the building. The building was made out of grey bricks and had a two way glass door way that I pushed open to see a police officer glaring at me.

"I.D"

The man said. I quickly remembered what Ozpin told me about I.D in Vale on my second day here. I gave the uniformed man my tablet who opened it and scrolled through it. He grunted a couple times before passing my tablet back to me.

"Move along sir."

He said waving his hand. I stepped past him and gazed around the place. It was a small room compared to the building size but the room still felt large.

A slender like girl in a red and white uniform in her about thirties stood behind a oak wood desk that had multiple papers tablets supplies and other stiff put in a display case in front of it. I walked over to the stand and looked at the girl who smiled.

"Welcome to Beacon ground transports and supplies how may I help you?"  
I cleared my throat before looking around once again.

"I need a quick vehicle to get me to the middle of the Silver forest and a shovel."

The girl only pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen.

"What's all this?"  
I asked curiously.

"You want to rent a vehicle right?"  
"I'm only fifth teen."

"Oh my apologies I didn't realize you're age, I'll get someone to take you there as soon as possible, in fact go through those red doors behind me to get seated on one of a jeep as I get you you're shovel."

"Thanks."

I moved around the desk to see two rusted red doors with a gold knob on them. I opened one of the too doors to see something weird. The vehicle looked like a modern ww2 American transport vehicle that was painted white grey and light blue and had a large metal bar in the front of the hood.

I jumped in the back of the truck as a deep voice came from behind me.

"Well be leaving in five minutes, get settled."  
"Alright thanks."

I put my back against the wall as the girl from before returned.

"Here's you're shovel Mr. Rose."  
"Thanks again."  
"oh and what time will you be leaving the forest?"  
"6:30 P.M"

The voice said to me, which I repeated to the girl. The girl only nodded before leaving my vision. A large bang was herd as the voice from behind me shouted.

"Were leaving now lad!"

With that, the truck started to life and drove unto the landing pad, trying to stall for time I made a conversation with death.

"So explain to me why I couldn't I revive things without Aura before hand?"  
"You have grown greatly Alex, but you still need to learn."

"You didn't answer my question fully."  
"Things without aura require less concentration and energy, not only that it relies on the end."

"What's that?"  
"The Void per say, a place where all life goes when death greets them, Grimm, plants, animals they stay next to a place where the dead enter, making it easy to pull them back into the mortal realm."  
"But wait, you said I can give them back their souls when I was with the beowolves."  
"That is true, you can take their bodies and souls and combine them once again which requires more energy then placing them back into the void."

"I see, but why is it more difficult to grab a person's life?"  
"when a person dies, there souls get put in to realms in the void, the firsts is a place where the person's soul is not haunted or curse by anything in their past life and lives in eternal happiness almost like Heaven if you're a mortal, the second is a place of endless torment, a place where souls are burned and bedeviled by their mortal lives and are trapped in a loop oh hope and defeat pain sorrow then hope again and again, the realms are the farthest away from the portal ways, and require much more skill."  
"So were going to get a soul from one of these dimensions?"  
"that is correct Alex, but it will be you're chose to keep them alive or not."  
"What's the downside of keeping them alive?"  
"Just requires more Aura to do, but once there revived nothing, it's just better to keep some things dead, that's all."

We made small talk for awhile before we stopped.

"Were here, I'll see you later on today hunter."

I jumped out of the truck and landed on the snowy forest floor as the truck drove off into the distance. I grabbed the shovel in my hands as death gave me directions on where to move. After thirty minutes of pure walking in nowhere, I found it.

A small grey tablet resting on the top of a large cliff with the words "Summer Rose/thus kindly I scatter." I marveled at the tablet and jumped in joy.

"Careful Alex, this stone isn't very strong."  
"Oh what's the worse that can happen?"  
I said as I placed the tip of the shovel on top of the stone. The rock crumbled to the ground and made a pile of dust in the snow and made me stare at it bug eyed.

"You can fix this right?"  
I asked worried.

"Yes, yes, but let's dig up the grave now, I rather have this done now then later."

I shrugged as I started digging through the snow, then the ground. It was tiring pile after piles of snow and ground I slung over my shoulder as I soar through the once peaceful place. I was in the middle of digging when I herd a bump come from the ground.

I fell to my knees and swept the dirt from a wooden board. One by one, the board became a coffin fit for a king. The dark wood matched the rose symbol and the gap on one side of the top wood used as the handle. I pushed the board over only to greeted by a skeleton with a long white robe and a gold cross the corpse was holding.

"Don't mind if I do."  
I said as I snatched the gold object and placed it in my bag laying on my back armor.

"Step away from the grave robber and focused deeply."

I did what I was told and closed my eyes once I jumped out of the hole. I focused on my vision of Summer from the red trailer and the similarities. I opened my eyes only to greet by the corpse once again.

"Death it didn't work!"

"Take the cross out."  
I pulled the gold cross out of my grey bag and held it in one hand in front of my eyes.

"Do it again, but this time focus on the object not the darkness."

I thought of Summer, Ruby, Yang all the things that would make a person whole. I took multiple deep breaths as my Aura depleted greatly. All seemed lost once again until I voice came out.

"Where am I?"  
I looked down the hole to see a girl with a white hood pop out of the hole and in front of me. The girl's hood took over most of her body so I couldn't identify anything about her.

"you there, where am I?"  
"you're grave, you been dead for awhile now and I-"  
"I know I died, I was there in hell itself for what I did to my Ruby, I want to know where am I so I can get to her. And who are you?"  
"I'm the guy who brought you back to life, and also you're foster son."  
"Name sweetheart?"  
She said rolling her hand at me.  
"Alex Rose."

"well then son where's you're sisters"  
"well first I need to explain something to you."  
"What is that?"  
I sighed before I explained every detail to the girl, my story RWBY volume one events things like that. After that the girl looked up in the blue sky and gave a sly smile.

"Two of my children joined beacon academy two years under the limit, I'm proud of you too."

"why are you praising me I joined before I was you're son."  
"But you're mine now, and in the Rose family you're achievements are all of ours even if you're adopted and you're sisters don't know about you actually being you're brother."

"Well Summer I-"

"Call me mom, I missed that."  
"all right, mom."  
I felt strange saying that, greatly.

"I have a favor."  
"What's that?"  
"I need you to stay away from Ruby and Yang at least for now; I need to tell them on my own."

"So you want me to stay away from my girls for as long as you can tell them?"  
"Yes that is my only exchanges for you're life back."  
"Fine Alex, I'll stay away, but when I do get to see my girls, you're going to be grounded for this."  
"What did I do?"

"well discuss this later, for no I'll head to the urban part of Vale to keep a eye on her and you better be going back to school young man."  
"Yeah, yeah I'm going."

With that I left the cliff head, with a smirk, but this time it wasn't evil it felt strange, but in the good way. I puzzled myself as I got back to the meeting point to see the truck parked.

"Ready to go home?"  
The voice from the driver seat said as I sat in the back.

"Yep! Ready when you are."  
"okay, but if you don't mind me asking why where you here anyways."  
"Oh, nothing, just doing something grave."  
I chuckled to my pun as the truck drove away from the winter wonderland, viewing the dead trees, the snowy floor and a white hooded girl mouthing out.

'Thank you."

author notes

hey guys i'm back saying that in love for all the love you showed me i made this two times as long as any other story chapter i have ever wrote so yeah. but seriously i love you guys, coming from a guy who doesn't belive in love. one last thing if you guys have any suggestions or ideas to help the second story arch, just put up a reveiw or just P.M me thanks guys i'll see you in the nect chapter Bye-Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: a test from Beacon

I was in a bullhead going to beacon when my tablet rang. The sound destroyed the quietness of the ship, but I still answered it anyways.

"Hello?"  
"Alex where are you, Ozpin has been looking for you!"  
"Relax Rubix cube I'm landing in ten minutes tell him to meet me in the main landing pad."  
"Fine, but tell me why aren't you here anyways?"  
"I had to do something."  
"Like what."  
"Stuff."  
"What type of stuff?"  
"Guy stuff."

"Still don't know what that means but all right, I'll tell Ozpin to meet you there but he sounds...off."  
"What type of off?"  
"Like he's highly impatient off."  
"Fine I'll talk to him see you later Rose garden."  
"Hey wha-"  
I closed my tablet as I pressed my back against the wall and sighed.

I sat there in the narrow space and zoned out. _This_ _guy doesn't leave me alone does he?_

"No, he doesn't but it's better to have too much work then have none."  
"True but it still a bummer. Though I do wonder what lies in his head.'"

"I do too but we shall know soon enough Alex." 

I talked to death about our impressions of everyone we met until the ship landed. The grey door opened to show Ozpin and Goodwitch sitting there with their tablets.

"What's up?"

I asked as I stepped off the ship. The two both looked over and gave a smile, even Goodwitch which kind of crept me out a little.

"we have something to tell you Alex, I cannot tell you now but in the morning I'll get Ruby to guide you to a certain place, so be prepare for a fight."  
"Yeah sure thing." 

the two only grunted before leaving me in the darkness of Beacon, but it didn't bother me, the ring didn't give me back any of my old features yet, and when I asked Death, he always changes the topic probably because he was lying or something but I didn't care anymore I kind of like my new look.

Without nothing else to do I walked to my dorm which took twenty minutes to do and when I opened the door I was greeted by Ruby, Yang and...Weiss.

"Sup ladies, not to be rude or saying that I don't like having three good looking girls waiting for me in my dorm but why are you guys here?"  
"Weiss had something to say, right Weiss?"  
Yang glared at the heiress who was about to speak, but I interrupted.

"Save it Snowball, after I have a outburst like that I no longer give a crap about the topic, kind of how you eat to much of the same food and you get sick of it."

"Oh..."  
the three girls said in sync.

"Yeah I don't care anymore so you guys are dismissed."

"We have something else to tell you."

Ruby shifted nervously so I guessed what they she was going to say.  
"Blake's a cat faunas and you guys met some strange girl then another faunas."  
"That's dean on, how did you know?"

Yang said curious.

"Lucky guess, but anyways I'll see you ladies later on in life."  
"Yeah sure, see ya."  
Ruby said as the three left confused.

I flopped on my bed and sighed deeply hoping that sleep would take me. I waited and waited until sleep finally did arrive but once it did it felt like a second when a large ear piercing whistle was blown right in front of me.

"What the hell?!"  
I said as I fell to my floor. I straggled to my feet and looked at the direction of the noise to see little red riding holding a whistle in her hands. I grabbed it and put in my pocket which made the girl pout.

"You'll get it back at the end of the day."  
"You're a big stupid jerk."  
She complained.

"Now you're getting it at the before I go to bed, if I remember."  
She only grumbled as I walked past her. "Teaches you not to blow a whistle in my ear does it?"  
I said smirking evilly at the girl who only walked in front of me.

"Follow me."  
She said grumpily.

We walked for a very long time as I slipped on pieces of my armor on and put away my sickles on my back. The cloud from the second day I was here were now on top of us, pouring down droplets heavily and made monstrous sounds.

By the time we got there, Ozpin and Goodwitch were in a see through tent with a mesh around them on the top of emerald forest's cliff.

"Great you made it Alex."  
Ozpin said smiling.

"What's up?"  
"Step on the launch pad here."  
He pointed at a small grey surface as I stepped on top of it.

"You're going to do something I call the intonation, you'll be launched into the forest to receive something at the forest's ruins."  
"Fine."

"But to make it more interesting you will not take anyone with you and you will also fight Grimm and this weather."  
"What will you be doing?"  
I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Will be watching you."  
"Along with everyone at Beacon!"

Ruby chirped in.

"Great when do w-"

I flew high in the air, only seeing a sly smirk from Ozpin And Goodwitch as I grew father away from them.

_There trying to kill me._ I thought as I herd a large screech from the clouds.

"Great another thing to deal with, but at least I have you death."  
"actually in sprit of you're intonation, I will not be helping you or talking."  
"What!"

"See you back at Beacon."  
"Or in the void."

**Author notes**

**Hey guys just here to say that this arch is finished! Now the real fun will begin but I won't be slowing down, no I'm having to much fun but I'll take on Remnants of Remnants too, but I'll shut it and see you guys later Bye-Bye! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifth-teen: Forests, Storms, Arryan, and Cats...

I walked past by a bush before looking around. The forest was dark and was thick in fog to the point that you couldn't see anything two feet in front of you. The rain poured violently as more screeches erupted from the clouds from time to time.

The silence was the only thing that was comfortable. I always had good ears well to a human not to a faunas. My night vision thanks to the ring would've worked if it wasn't from the fog. I couldn't get past it, how can fog be this thick it's unnatural.

I carried along my way in the blindness. I looked at my sickles, something I rarely did for some reason. I expected the blade, still sharp and sturdy. The handle was still the same. I ran my hand on one of the blades then the handle.

The first thing I noticed was there was a button of some sorts under the guard. Curious, I pressed the small black button to hear clicking noise. I looked all over the blade, nothing. I checked under the weapon to see a little canister. The holder looked like it fit a crystal or something but I deicide to ask death after this.

I slowly guided the grips back inside the sickle before I continued moving. No Grimm attacks in the emerald forest I don't know why but I was a little off at that fact. I haven't been in Remnant for long but I know animals attack things if their in their hunting grounds and I was walking for a while.

I sighed as I kicked a rock into the fog. The rock made a thumping noise which to me didn't sound like grass. I ran towards the sound not caring about anything to see it. A large grey circle crusted in the ground with a half destroyed roof only being held by some pillars.

I walked around the strange structure and looked over some of the alter looking things but found nothing. I faced palmed myself before I kept walking around the ruins. I didn't take in effect that there was a alter nigger then the others in the middle of the building until I got close enough.

A small glowing rock was resting on the top of the table. It wasn't a crystal it looked like it was made out of some metal I never saw before. I reached my hands forward and grabbed the stone only to have another hand grab mine.

"Let go of the stone human."

"Sheesh is that who you greet people."

No response.

"Sorry buddy but I need this."  
"That's too bad I didn't want to kill anyone here but I have no choice."

Just then I moved my head in the nick of time to dodge a red sword. The sword swept again as I ducked and put away the stone. I took out my sickles and strike over the table to be block by the sword.

The sword came back through the fog and I parried it in a spilt second. I swung at the spot the blade came from and missed. The blade emerged from behind and jabbed just after I moved out of the way.

_How can he see me in this fog?_ I thought as I parried more hits._ It doesn't make sense he should not be able to hit me so easily, what type of person..."_

I blocked another shot before going to ground. As soon as I fell I silenced my breath and refused to move. The blade swung blindly but never went near me.

_Just as I thought, a faunas, but why would one be here looking for the stone unless it's really important_.

"I see you figured it out, more then I expected from a human."

Silence.

"Give me the stone and I may not kill you."

Silence.

"I see how it's going to be then."

Footsteps were I all herd some close some far. The fog lighten just enough you can see the ruins fully but that's only if you're in them. I took this time to ready my blades and hide behind the big alter. I could only see a faded outline of the attacker from the side of my right eye which un-eased me.

_I need a idea; the attacker has better hearing, better eye sight and seems to be well trained. How can I get close to stealthy enough to hit him? I would require pure silence but even with the heavy rain I would make noise on the stone floor. I can't wait for him to closer to me either or he'll just see me, dammit how can I get close to him..._ that's when it hit me.

I closed my eyes and stood up. The sword was once drawn and I herd fast footsteps towards me. I herd the sword swing as I smirked. I opened my eyes once again to see the sword stuck in a tower of bones as hands clenched on the attacker's feet.

I took this time to drive my handle into his stomach making him let go of his sword. The fog was clearing rapidly as I got closer to him. He tried to fight back but I never let him have the chance. One by one, my kicks pummeled him into the ground more but yet he still was ready to fight.

I grabbed onto his red and black hair and pulled it towards his back making him look at me. His white mask covered everything but his mouth which made a look of frustration.

"Adam, you look so helpless, almost like a dying cat in a alley so sad in you're eyes but in mine, just life ending, so beautiful in a way."

I made a small grunt of satisfaction as he tried to spit at me which I avoided by moving. I threw my left fist in his jaw making him flinch as he was hold down.

"You monster, playing with tortured souls like it was some type of game."

"And what are you going to do? Pout? No I have something better, how bout you die? That seems beneficial killing a terrorist like you're self will be one of mine minor achievements."  
I threw another punch into his face before letting his head bash off the stone. I didn't know why I was being so cruel but I couldn't stop.

I withdrew one of my sickles and placed it around his neck, the blade almost making cries of joy as I cracked my neck. I gripped the blade firmly before I moved my arm closer to his neck to the point that blood slowly dropped.

"Stop this Alex!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Blake standing over me.

"Why were having a little chat Blake, go and talk to Yang or something if she isn't even here."  
"I refuse to see someone die no matter how important this stone is."

"Then look away, that way we both win."

I was pushed aside by the girl as she swung Gambol shroud. The sickle holding over Adam's neck was dropped as I landed on the ground causing the stone to fall out. Blake went to grab as I focused my aura an caused another pillar of bones to rise right in front of her.

I launched myself towards the stone and grabbed onto it as the other sickle slid out of my hand. My aura ceased as I realized that I actually dropped my other sickle which cause Adam to break away and grab the one right next to him. I went to grab the one by me but another Blake threw another swing and sent me crashing to the ground again.

I fixed my eyes on Blake as she grabbed the rock from me and passed it to Adam who grabbed it and gazed down on me. Blake didn't make any signs of movement as Adam walked over and hit me with the sheath of his sword. The pain across my face was numbed by my aura as two more hits land on my back. My aura was depleting as I tried to move. Those thoughts of escape ceased as Adam drove the hilt into the back of my head causing me to headbutt the ground.

Three more swings broke my aura and caused bruises and cuts on my back before he stopped.

"it seems like you're Aura only comes from the sickles, so instead of killing you I'll take them both as well as the stone and leave you here."

Before I could protest the hilt hit me in the back of my head again making my vision fad into darkness.

I awoke in the ruins. The fog was gone but the sky was pitched black and for some reason I felt empty. I arose to my feet feeling like a part of me was ripped apart.

"Dammit!"

I yelled as I threw a fist into a pillar causing a large cracking noise in my knuckles probably them breaking but yet I felt nothing, nothing but anger. My energy was back but I felt alone.

I walked around the ruins for the longest time trying to figure out what to do, until that screech came very close. I clutched my fist as a large shadowy figure landed right in front of me. The creature was reptilian and almost like a dragon on most ways but still carried Grimm parts like red eyes and teeth and had skeleton armor as bleach as the snow.

The creature roared this time before lowering its head right in front of me. There was nothing I could do no weapons no aura not even moral to fight the beast instead I awaited death as it moved its head closer to me. But instead of my head being chopped off I herd a gentle girls voice in my almost like death used to do.

"You have lost many things today child but you're life shall not be one."

"I'm already dead."  
I said lowering my head.

"no you're journey in Remnant has just begun, Death was leading you to this point."  
"He was lying?"  
"Yes he was trying to add another rare trophy for his collection but because the weapons are gone, I can help you."  
"And who might you be?"  
"I am Arryan Queen of misery."

"And how are you going to help me exactly?"  
"You have failed you're intonation child, meaning that you are nor a hunter, even now they remove you're items and mark you dead."  
"Thanks for reminding me?"  
"Easy hatchling, I was getting to that point. Though Death was right as in you have no blood relation here and such not on his death list, you can still die but I will help get stronger and stronger so that death can't touch you."  
"And how do I know you're not lying to me?"  
"Because we have something in common, we both want power. I cannot achieve that because Death refuses to give me more and you can't get stronger because you were never taught how."  
"And what'd the catch?"  
"When it is time for me to kill Death, you will help me."  
"Me killing Death? I couldn't even beat Adam."  
"Now but not then, then you will be so strong that the world itself fears you. So do we have a deal?"

"Fine, like I can't do anything on my own apparently anyways."  
"Good, now come closer child."

Following her commands, I stepped closer to the animal one by one before I was right in front of her. The being roared once again and raised one of it's claw like fingers to tap my forehead. Thoughts I that didn't belong to me filled my head as I feel to the ground. I felt replenish, but still nothing on the inside though.

After falling to the ground, I pushed myself up and watched the creature begin to take off.

"What did you do Arryan?"  
"I unlocked you're aura that is all."  
"what about my skills like when I had my sickles!"  
"that wasn't you child, that was Death controlling you, you will develop your own fighting skills later on in you're life but might I suggest the scythe, you were good at that, but I'll let you decide on that matter, for now head to Beacon a bullhead is coming to see if you're still alive so I must go, bust hone you're skills and I'll shall return."

With that, the creature flew in the black sky untouched by the earth itself.

I sat down, I didn't know why but I felt horrible, losing everything at once...again. I sighed as I looked at my hand. A light blue aura glowed around it. Felt cold as I moved it around.

"Ice physical, I truly am nothing but a mortal huh?"  
I asked myself. I didn't care as the bullhead spotted my with its lights or when it landed. I hoped on the shipped before it took flight back at Beacon academy, the school for hunters and huntresses not for Alex Rose.

By the time I landed, the rain stopped and only Ozpin and Goodwitch remained on the cliff side. The bull head landed and kicked me out before it took off once again. I met Ozpin's gaze with mine as he walked over to me with his tablet.

"I have read over and saw this entry form."  
"And."  
I rolled my hand at the inevitable.

"You have failed you're task and lost both you're stone and weapons in a failure attempt to stop a small white fang raid and managed to injure Mrs. Belladonna in the process for this I cannot allow you to stay at Beacon Academy any longer and are forced to take anything you have bought under or with Mine or Beacon's money and will be moved out of Beacon at 8:00 A.M tomorrow till then you are to be concealed inside you're ex-dorm Do you agree with this terms of law?"  
"Yeah I do."  
"Do you have anything that would defend against this matter that would alternate my understanding?"  
"Yeah Blake came out of no where and helped a white fang member to take the stone and my weapons."  
"Through all the footage I saw I did not see anything like that happen Alex."  
"It was at the temple in the fog!"  
"I still didn't see it and unless you don't have any other way to make me believe you I must dismiss this matter."  
"This is bull."  
"It doesn't matter what it is Alex just go to your dorm now."

"Fine but I will make you regret this one day."

I clutched my fists and took off from the two and head straight to my dorm. Nothing but glares, glares that used to be looks of envy as I walked to my room. I was walking upstairs when I saw Ren and Nora talking to Weiss.

"Hey guys what's up!"  
no response.

"Guys?"  
I looked over at Ren who was slightly nodding his head. Confused I looked at Nora and Weiss who were staring me down like I was some murderer.

"Guys it's me nothing happen down there I-"  
"Save it, Alex we don't want to hear any of your lies after what you did to Blake."  
"yeah beat it Alex!"  
before I could protest, Pyrrah and Juane walked past us.

"Hey guys what's with all the commotion?"  
"You Alex, you just attacked Blake while she was trying to help you and you expect us just to let it slide."  
Juane was now looking at me the same way Nora was as Pyrrah just sighed.

"I told you. Be careful around those blades, but you didn't listen, you let it take over you and now you see what happens? You injured Blake and made her use all of her Aura just to disarm you and give you're weapons to Ozpin I never though I would I have to say this to a friend, but I think it was time for you to go."  
"Pyrrah..."  
"Go! Just go already!"  
Nora yelled as she shoved me away from the group. Surprised, I walked away from, them to hit the second last floor until I hit my dorm, from there I saw Cardin and the group.

"Hey guys wh-"  
"Leave pip squeak we don't want you around."  
Sky pitched in after Cardin spat the words.

"Hit the road Alex." 

Clutching my fists, I left the group to their conversations and l\made it to the last floor to my dorm which Yang and Ruby. I didn't have time to say anything this time as a slap mark was now across my face. 

I looked to see who did it. Ruby was standing there as if a dagger went through her.

"Why did you do it?"  
I didn't respond.

"Answer me!"  
Silence.

"Is that it? Silence? Silence can only help you so far Alex so ju-"

I pushed the girl aside softly as I kept on walking. My feet thumped on the floor right before a hand caught my shoulder.

"Why? And don't you dare give me the silence treatment!"  
Although I couldn't see her, I could tell she was in her Syain form.

"You wouldn't like or probably hear the answer."  
"Tell me now before I break every bone in your body."  
"Blake helped a White fang member retrieve the stone and gave him my sickles there was nothing I coul-"

A fist landed in my jaw before I could speak.

"Stop lying! Blake gave up the white fang a long time ago!"  
"Every one hides one big secret, but like I said you refuse to hear the truth."

I shrugged my arms as I moved past them. I felt nothing as the pain struck me which was strange because Yang is one of the best punchers there is.

When I finally reached my dorm I was in no mood to endure the next talker. Blake was sitting on my bed reading as I opened the door.

"Hello Alex."  
"Give me one reason that I would care about not to rip you're pathetic lying skull from your miserable corpse."  
"I can understand why your angry."  
"I don't need a pathetic excuse of life to tell me that."  
"Look I had to tell them something."  
"And why couldn't it be the truth?"  
"because the stone was to important to tell Ozpin."  
"What is so special about that stone?"  
"It could help the faunas receive the respect they deserve."  
"If the faunas are the same as you, they deserve to be where they are."  
"How dare you!"

The girl yelled out.  
"Oh how dare I? It just so happens that every faunas I meet is a killer or a liar or some sort of law breaker, oh how strange is that Kitten?"

I said sarcastically.  
"You know that isn't true!"  
"Maybe, but I know one thing for certain, I will have my vengeance."  
"Fine whatever I just came here to apologies."  
"For what? I'm fine I just lost everything once again thanks to this world I'm as happy as can be so get out!"  
I forced a fake smile as the girl growled.

"Done growling like a animal? Good so make sure the door hits you on the way out."  
The Faunas stormed out of the dorm as I landed on my bed.

I sighed as I closed my eyes._ I should've killed her_ I thought as the darkness of my room surrounded me.

I awoke in my dorm, the birds chirping and the sky, blue as ever. I changed out of my armor and into the clothes I arrived on this planet. A black shirt with a grey hoodie and dark blue jeans._ The only things I have_. I sighed before exiting the dorm.

The bullhead was opening the dorm by the time I reached the landing platform. I walked past more stares and glares and insults as I waited for the door to open.

"Here."  
Said a voice which I knew was Ozpin.

"I don't need anything from here."  
"Stubborn today?"  
"Leave."  
I said before getting in the Bullhead as Ozpin sighed.  
"I want to believe you Alex and I'm trying but there's just no proof."  
"Then don't try let me, just expect to not like the outcome."

The grey doors closed before the headmaster could protest. The ship took off without hesitation and shifted slightly.

I sat in the grey are once again sighing. _How am I going to get my revenge?_ I asked myself.

"Don't worry child fate has something in store for you then but now you must focus on Vale and what you will find there."  
The feminine voice returned.

"Great another voice in my head."  
no response was returned so I took it that she didn't want to talk. I rested my head on a the wall waiting for the ride to be over.

10 hours passed as I walked around in Vale. I didn't really do anything important here just bought some food I bought from me stealing some money from Beacon before I left and looking for what Arryan was saying.

The blue clouds were now night time black as I went inside the dust store. I needed money, I needed it. I waited around an isle and inspected some of the dust. As I was looking the bell ringed again. I looked over the counter from behind to see a man in a white dress shirt and black pants and hat holding a cane talking to the cashier as three men from episode one walked around the room.

I took this time to grab a large amount of dust canisters but I still didn't leave yet. One of the thugs pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the cashier.

"Please don't hurt me!"  
The man said.

"it's alright were not here for you or the money."  
"No but I am."  
I moved in front of Torchwick and flared my aura at him.

"Well this is unexpected."  
"Calm down I'm not here for the dust, and you."  
I grabbed a empty jar of dust on the counter before flaring my aura again.

"Put the money in the jar!"  
The man complied as the thugs grabbed the dust. After everything was looted Torchwick looked down and sighed.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones with a crime in store."  
The thugs only grunted before they left the building.

"I'm not here to kill just for the dust so I'll take my leave there ice prince."

The man went to leave but was intercepted by a flying thug. He ran out of the door as I peeked out the window. Ruby was standing there with her scythe unfolded and pointing it at Torchwick.

"Why hello Red such a pleasure to see you again but isn't it to late for you."  
"shouldn't I be saying the same to you?"  
Torchwick only growled before shooting his cane at the girl. Ruby dodged before being attacked by a group of thugs. He was right about to take another shot right before Blake appeared and drew her sword around his neck.

"Oh for fu-"  
"Don't move Torchwick!"

"Don't you mean don't move Blake."  
The girls turned around as I covered my fist in ice and slammed it against her stomach making her fall to the ground."  
"Alex..."  
"that's right Kitten but you can call me killer."  
I readied another fist and landed a hit on her stomach again. I picked her up and threw her to the wall causing her to hesitate before I threw another punch this time in her face making her fall over again.

I turned my fist of ice into a blade and pointed it at her. I was smirking as I lifted the blade. I tried to swing but a stick blocked the ice and hit me in the chest stumbling me back.

"Don't touch her."  
Came a voice from out of my vision. I looked up and blocked a staff hit before I low swept and made the attacker jump back. Sun was now preparing for a fight as Blake and Ruby surrounded me.

"This seems interesting."  
Came Torchwick's voice from behind me.

"How much time do we have before the cops arrive?"  
"We? What makes you thinks there's a we?"  
"speaking that robbed the same bank both combined have money and dust not to mention I did a lot better then you're thugs by long shot and the cops area after us both."  
"Fine tell you what, help me hold them off for the bullhead to arrive and well go back to the base and talk business there alright?"  
"Which one do you have."  
"I got the animals; just get little red over there."  
"Got it."

I threw the ice blade at Ruby how dodged out of the way and swung her large blade at me. I blocked it with my blade which stopped all momentum before I threw my un armed hand at her hitting her in the stomach. She jumped back and disappeared again before landing two more hits which I blocked with my aura.

Instead of attacking her up front, I created a large wall of ice in front of her. She sliced the ice in half and jumped through it which gave me the opportunity to throw another hit at her. She fell to the ground as she yelped from pain. I herd a large but familiar sound from a rooftop.

"Torchwick, Bullhead."  
"Got it!"  
I ran to the building as fast as I could and leapt on the ladder and climbed as fast as I could. I jumped over the small ledge that was waiting on the top of the roof and ran towards the bull head with Torchwick very close behind. The door opened up as I jumped in. I looked over to see Torchwick the already in the pilots room yelling at the driver. I saw Ruby and the other two come up from the top of roof.

Ruby shot four shots at the ship which was stopped by a fairy red aura. I looked over to see Cinder blocking every shot with her aura before launching her own attacks. Sun was trying to jump on the ship but to prevent that I created a massive shield from my un armed hand and shield bashed him back on the ship.

The ship closed and took off as soon as Sun landed on the roof. I sighed before landing on a side of the ship.

"You intrigue me."  
"Pardon?"  
"you don't look like you can fight, but yet you defended Torchwick with no effort."  
"Whatever, I came here because of Torchwick's promise."  
"Let me guess to talk business? So bland, nut I do have a better idea."  
"What is that?"  
I asked cocking a eyebrow.  
"You can join me, by what I can tell, we both hate Beacon so why not work together then fight them and us?"  
"Revenge on that blasted school...when do I start?" 

Author notes

Hey guys, I know major plot twist! Anyways I just wanted to say I just need a few more days for remnants of remnants so instead of a early chapter of that I made this long so yeah hoped you liked it leave a review or p.m for ideas but I'll shut up and I'll see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen-The White Fang

I got off the bullhead with Cinder and Torchwick in front of me. The two were discussing something about dust that I didn't really care about but I still followed close behind. The place seemed to be a dockyard that was abandoned for some time now.

We entered in a large storage house o be greeted by two White Fang guards. The two saluted at Cinder before looking at me.

"Who's the squirt?"  
"Who's the corpse?"  
I asked glaring at the guard who growled.

"Calm down he's with me."  
Cinder replied. The guard only saluted once again and took his original position in front of the door.

We walked for a few more minutes until we hit a small table with the map of Vale plastered on the wall.

"Cops and Dumb Cops."  
I read aloud which Torchwick answered.

"Rather pick the easier sites before they get hard."  
he said opening up a black box on the table. The box contained a large range of dust crystals and a bag of blue dust. Torchwick only sighed before leaning his head over his body.

"Were going to need more men."  
"This is why I hired him."  
"you want him to do this operation who do we know that he isn't a Beacon spy?"  
"I see it his eyes, cold and hollow almost like a corpse, his eyes bares no pity nor does he but on the safe side I'll send him on a side team."  
"Fine but you better not mess this up kid."  
"Don't worry Torchwick as long as you stay in battle with Beacon I will not betray you."  
"Good, but the mission doesn't start until tomorrow night, so get some rest."  
"Where am I going to sleep?"  
I asked cocking a eyebrow.

"I'll get a guard to show you where the barracks is, it's good but you're going to share it with someone else."  
"Whatever." 

The girl nodded at a guard who saluted before approaching me.

"Follow me."  
The guard shifted casually out the same way we came in and past the two guards. We walked past two more storage houses in complete silence until we reached a small grey building; the building was the size of a small home with two floors and looked like it could still fit two families.

"Is this it?"  
I asked curious.

"Yes."

"Which floor is the dorm?"  
"The whole house."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes."

I walked inside the house at a normal speed. The house was nicely decorated with white walls and stone flooring and had two couches and a training dummy with for some reason a pond underneath a flight of plank staircase. The guard left me in the room as I continued up the stairs.

The second floor was just as nice with two bathrooms on each side of the room a kitchen neatly tucked in a corner and two beds in the top left and right corners of the room with a large glass window in between them.

"There you are, get me hold of Cinder..."  
I locked eyes with my new "Friend."  
and quickly drew my ice blade from my arm.

"What are you doing here? And how can you use Aura still?"  
"Easy Adam, I'll show you." 

I used the ice to slide me closer and crouched as Adam swung his red sword expecting to hit me normally. I thrust my blade upwards and caught him in the chest. Unfortunately his aura stopped the damage but I did throw him to the ground.

Before he could get up I threw my unarmed hand into his jaw making him fall again.

"Where are they?"  
"You can go to he-"  
a kick this time into the stomach.

"I'll break every bone in your body If I have to!"

I stepped on his right fingers, he yelped as two snaps occurred from his hand. I stomped again breaking another one. He still wasn't speaking so I threw another kick but this time in his face. He refused to talk; I was trying to make him talk, until I thought of it.

"You took something precious from me, now I'll take something from you."  
I gripped on his mask and slowly pulled upwards until a cry was herd.

"All right fine, when I took them they denigrated in mid-air there was nothing I could."  
"I trust you this time, but if I find you're lying Adam, you're going to wish that I finished you here."

I let go of the mask and backed up from the room.

"Cinder wouldn't want me to kill you anyways Adam."  
I said rolling my eyes.

"Wait Cinder hired you?"  
"Yeah after I was kicked out of Beacon."  
He only grunted happily before I stomped on his broken hand again.

"Sorry what was that? I didn't hear that?"  
Silence...

"Good."

I picked up the faunas and tossed him on the right bed.

"You can stay here until my partner gets here."  
"You mean you can stay here until my partner gets here."  
"Wait..."

We both looked at each other before we both cursed under our breath.

"You're my partner you idiot!"  
We both yelled at each other.

We sat on each other's respected beds and sighed. We sat there in silence before Adam spoke up again.

"I have some ground rules."  
"Fine let's hear them."  
"Rule number one: don't leave you're clothes on the ground."  
"Or in the bathroom."  
"Agreed, Rule number two: when I'm training do not disturb me."  
"Sure why not."  
"Rule number three: when were on a mission we do our jobs that's it at all cost."  
"I second that."  
"Fine, we'll make up more rules later on in life."  
"Whatever I'm going to find a new weapon because some cat in a mask took mine."  
"Well I wasn't the one playing with the dead."  
"Well at least I can win a fight."  
"What are you babbling about I beat you in that fight."  
"Yeah when Blake helped you and you took my aura away, other then that I destroyed you."  
"Perhaps we need to settle this then."  
"Maybe we should."  
"Outside."  
"Right now."

We both nodded at each other before we walked down the stairs. We both took ten steps outside the building before taking five steps away and turned around to face each other.

Adam took no hesitation in launching himself which I blocked by creating a large ice shield and slamming the shield at him, pushing him back. He swiped around the shield which I ducked under and tackled the attacker who was caught off guard by the recklessness. I threw multiple punches at him which he blocked using his aura.

It was strange in such a sort time he managed to regenerate his aura and heal him for combat. He threw a punch at me which made me fall of him. I felt no pain what so ever as he tried to kick me in my chest. It landed but did nothing to me at all.

I got back up and threw a fist covered in ice at him which he blocked. He widely swung his sword at me which I stopped by holding out my hand. The blade was stuck in my hand as blood dripped from it. The blood fell to the floor slowly almost like molasses before freezing in the air and sticking to the sword.

"What the hell?"  
Adam staggered back and looked at his blade. New blood fell from the wound but stopped at certain point, as if the liquid was building something by freezing itself.

The blood flow stopped after a minute as we both watch it create something I knew so closely and made Adam back up.

"Now where were we Adam?"  
I laughed violently.

Author notes

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I have exams until Friday so this is the best I can do but hope you guys like it even though this story has more twists then a loopdey loop or any twisty thing but whatever, I'll see you in the next chapter, Bye-Bye


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: They always come back

"My Aura?"  
Inspected the dark glow of my hands.

"How is this possible? Arryan?"  
"These aren't your original powers; I stole them from death to you because I prefer you to fight with actual power."  
"Thanks."  
"Do not thank me, this aura is basic, you need to take care and train with it on your own."

I looked up towards Adam who was readying to strike once again.

"I have no idea how you manage to do that but I will not lose to you."

Adam's red sword was once again swinging and slashing at me. I blocked and parried all of the hits. I used the dark glow to create a bone sword that consumed my right hand and swung but the faunas ducked and hit me in the stomach with the sword. I staggered back only to be hit with three more blows.

I flared my aura and created a circle of skulls around me that pushed Adam off. This gave me time to swing again but this time hitting him in the shoulder, then leg before bashing him with my own shoulder.

He jumped back before launching another flurries of attacks that flew past my guard. I fell to the ground as the last slash landed. I hit the cold ground with only the sound of Adam's cocky grunt.

"Had enough?"  
I only threw a bone like dagger like a knife which caught him in the leg. The blade made a large gash on his leg, which bleed rapidly. Before he could react I jumped to my feet before launched my own attack.

He was too stumped on the cut to block most of the hits that left small cuts all around him. He shot with his handle which went in my left shoulder. I withdrew and prepared to finish the fight with one more punch in the stomach until a voice cried out.

"You boys don't know who to play nice do you."  
"Ah, Cinder what's up?"  
I smiled as Adam staggered to his feet.

"Need something?"  
"I was simply checking in on you two, apparently for a good reason too." 

Both me and Adam looked around the area. Blood spatter, skeleton shards and slash marks covered the area as we tended to our wounds. I focused my aura on the bullet hole as I inspected the smaller cuts and bruises. For some reason, I felt nothing, no pain no anger just empty, but I ignored it once again when Cinder was speaking.

"You two are going to share that barracks like it or not, and you better not let this accident happen again, I don't need a corpse in the middle of my base."

"Yes ma'am"

Adam said before going back in the house."

"Before you leave I need to speak to you."

"Yeah."  
" you were the child who came out of that portal in the emerald forest correct?"  
"That is correct."  
"The one who made into Beacon and got kicked out?"  
"Thank you for reminding me of that."  
"So you received that weapon from Death then correct?"  
"I had it, until Adam took it and destroyed it."  
"That is...disappointing but it does explain you're aura change."

I said nothing as the girl started to walk away.

"Oh yeah, Adam and you are going to buy supplies or steal them I don't really care but you'll leave at 8:00 A.M."  
"What about the mission?"  
"Oh you're still going on the mission; just with better supplies I can't give you everything."

The red themed girl walked off in the shadows. I sighed before walking back into the house. I paid no attention to Adam's training and plopped on my bed and fell asleep to the sounds of thumping and shots.

The next day me and Adam were walking down one of Vale's streets and found an oddly looking weapons store. We both walked in with Adam going in first. The place was kind of small and had tables and racks of weaponry and ammo. A Wolf faunas stood behind a spruce wood desk and was dressed in a typical white and red store uniform.

Adam and the faunas were talking about special ammo he needed and his blade sharpened right before the faunas pointed at me.

"Who's the human?"  
"He's my partner, he's new so I thought I bring him here."  
"What is up with the white fang and humans? I mean that's all they seem to be recruiting."  
"That is not of concern what is, is our weapons."  
Yes, yes you know the drill Adam everything's free so long as it's in a reasonable amount."  
"Thank you."

The wolf clerk walked around me before noticing something that caught his eye.

"Don't see a lot of people use their hands in combat but them again I'm not paid for questions I'm paid for my weaponry skills."  
"So do you think you can make me a weapon?"  
"Of course what do you need?"

"I need sickles with the blades improved and the handles to carry a dust canister that can fit Red, Blue and Yellow dust, powder form. As well I need to be able to transform these weapons into a gun of some sorts."  
"I have a better idea."  
"What?"  
"I can create you a fully customized scythe that can fit all types of dust plus can be transformed into a Aura rifle that can also transform into two sickles with those perks you stated before, it'll be much more easier."  
"How is that easier?"  
"I would have to demolish a scythe anyways in order to make it plus find a way to make it work before actually working with the dust canisters that if not put in right could destroy the weapon and the wielder, so trust me when I say it'll be easier to upgrade a new scythe in general."

"Yeah sure do that then."  
"Alright come back around 3:30 P.M to pick the weapon and before you ask yes, it's free so long as you're with the white fang it's all free."  
"Sweet thanks."  
"No problem but can I ask you a question?"  
"Shoot."  
"Why are you with them anyways?"  
"Easy, we have goals that can be easier to do when together then apart."

"I see, anyways I have to work on you're guy's weapons so I need you to leave."  
"As you wish, come Alex we need to pick up food and what not."

"Coming."

Author's notes

Hey guys I'm back from the exams and started to continue. Nothing really much to say other then thanks for all the P.M and reviews and favorite and following this story and yes Remnants of Remnants will continue just be patient I need to work out some kinks in the story before I publish another chapter that's all.

Anyways I see you guys in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen: Black Rose

Adam was walking casually down another street in Vale as I struggled behind him. Me and Adam just dropped off our supplies after "shopping" in Vale and I was tired.

"Adam who are you not tired?"  
"You get used to running around this city from cops."

I finally caught up to the grim dressed faunas. I took three short breathes before I caught my breath.

"Finished there Alex, you're breathing is annoying."  
"Maybe if you didn't run 3 miles straight after the cops stopped chasing us we wouldn't be in this state now would we?"

The bull only disregarded my comment and turned his head.  
"We need to pick up more cash."  
"Are we going to burrow it from the bank?"  
"No not today, Cinder gave us a bank account that should cover what I need to get."

"What do you need?"  
"C4."  
"C4?"  
"Yes C4"  
"You know what; I don't give a crap anymore, go buy a bunch of breaching explosives too."  
"That's also what I need."

"What stores to do you buy from?"  
"Other then that weapon's shop? A friend of mine runs a demolitions store. He gives me a discount on his items when I need them."

"Fine let's go then."  
I sighed as the taller figure took the lead and descended down the large street.

As we walked, Adam opened his tablet and started to tap an large sum of numbers in it. The tablet responded by opening a screen filled with different bank options and a number on the top right corner of the screen.

"What's that?"  
"That? That who much Cinder has given us."

"Seriously? I thought that was a phone number!"

Adam kept on walking until we saw a little grey box with a larger tablet screen and a slot underneath it. Adam put in another code on the large screen and then typed in a numerical pattern until finally putting in a small number that appeared in the middle of the screen and popping out a gold card. Adam took the card and pressed two more buttons before walking away.

"Were not far from the store."

We walked onto another street but this time having the view of the docks and the large ocean that it laid upon. We made our way past a large crowd of people and made it into a small brown brick building.

The room was large and carried every tool for construction or destruction put on racks and cases depending on their cost. The store felt cooler then Vale and carried a feeling that stereotypical men were the only ones who like it here.

We made it past a few customers and placed ourselves right in front of a large metal desk. A buffed Ram faunas towered over us and had the glare of a thousand Goodwitch's. Adam cleared his throat and placed a golden linen card on the desk.

"A good sum of C4 and enough explosive charges to destroy a large metal object."

"Sure thing Adam."

The Ram replied in a deep voice before taking out what Adam requested. I went to take the objects but the Ram pulled them away.

"Who's the new guy?"  
"Partner, but now's not the time to explain."  
"Alright fine here you go."

the bulky man placed the items in a large black suite case before passing it to me. I grabbed the case and tucked it close to my right thigh before leaving. I took two steps outside and turned my head only to run back in.

"Adam not to be a that guy but we got to go or hide."  
"Why?"  
"Hunters."  
"Dammit, how close."  
"Two or three buildings away."  
"We need a place to lay low for a second."

The bull faunas exchanged looks with the ram before he picked us both up with one arm and tucked us under the service counter. I kept quiet as I watch the man get back to work Non-Chalant as if nothing happened.

A few minutes of silence passed before a bell ringed and footsteps were heard. The sounds were getting closer until they stopped right in front of the counter.

"And how can I be a service to you fine lassies?"  
"We were looking for a man."  
"Ruby..."  
I quietly whispered right before a foot kicked me in the stomach.

"What was that?"  
A second voice came in that sounded like Weiss.

"a man named Ruby? Were you looking for someone by that name?"  
"No, no were looking for a fifth teen year old, name is Alex kind of dark looking not skin tone wise but clothes wise, long messy black hair and dark grey eyes."

"Never seen a man by that description before sorry."  
"Well thanks anyways."  
Ruby sighed before footsteps were heard to the front exit. I held my breath in hope that they bought the man's words.

Ring.

"Boys it's safe to come out now."  
Adam came up first then I slowly followed up. I cracked my neck and sighed.

"That was a close one, Thanks."

"No problem, not every day I see a outcast of Beacon."  
"How did you know that?"  
"Easy, they only send Hunters to find someone if there either a major threat like a white fang general or someone gets kicked out of Beacon."  
"Why would they hunt down people who get kicked?"  
"Well the last person in charge of Beacon had anyone who was kicked hunted down and killed."  
"I'm sorry what was that?"  
The ram faunas gave out a deep laugh before slapping my back.

"Nothing to worry about Alex, ever since Ozpin came in power, the worst he did was ask them to re-join the school."  
"Oh, well I guess that isn't so bad."  
"Still I'll be on you're guard though, Hunters are allowed to force to arrest people."  
"Well thanks for the warning."  
"No problem you guys are always welcomed here."

We walked out of the store a lot more relief then we were when we came in. Adam was reading something as I read over his shoulder.

"Something you needed?"  
"What's the time?"  
"2:30."  
"Do you think we should check on the weapon situation?"  
"I have nothing better to do."  
We walked pair and pair down the street. We walked in silence as we passed by crowd after crowd of people.

"Hey Adam?"  
"Yes Alex?"  
"why are there so many people here?"  
"Probably because of the world championships."  
"What's that?"  
"A place where the best of the best go to fight."  
"What's the age limit?"  
"Why did you want to join or something."  
"Gets me more street credit."  
"I'll ask Cinder."  
"Wait why do you have to ask Cinder?"  
"Because Cinder wants me to tell her everything that Torchwick doesn't."

"Whatever."

We returned to silence once again as we took a right at the end of the street. Adam found the store again and walked inside talking to the clerk once again. I stepped in, took a look at the small room and moved to the counter.

The wolf faunas smiled and put a black case on the counter. The case was like the one I got from the other store but the container was thinner and taller width wise.

"You finished?"  
I asked curious.

"Yes, Yes I made the weapon as exact as the words I said to you."  
"Cool, can I see it?"  
"Of course let me show you the functions."

The man opened the case to show something so beautiful that made nature look like a pile of mud. A large rifle with a blade under the extended barrel and a red dot sight was pulled out of the case. The weapon was black and lined in silver as the blade glistened in the sun light. At the back of the rifle, a spiral canister likes Weiss's sword sat just in front of the butt.

"This is you're rifle form, medium range full round or burst or semi, with extended red dot sight and a bayonet."  
The man's finger placed a finger just above the trigger to show a small button just above it.

"Just pressed here and..."

The large rifle turned into a scythe bigger then me.

"Prepare to fight with this mode."

The scythe was held the blade almost like Ruby's in blade shape but had no armor over the blade and the back of the had no balance blade in stead it had half a hammer head. The middle of the weapon didn't change expect of the bayonet and the barrel that was now extended to be the top part of the scythe. The bottom didn't have a spike or a flat tip, in stead the bottom was where all the canister were and made a pyramid spike using the bottom of the canisters as the base that rotated with the canisters.

"Lastly, just press in the red dot sight to convert this monster into..."

As he spoke he followed his own direction. The large weapon shrunk greatly and spilt into two big sickles that were about half my size but yet they looked lighter some way. The two sickles took an equal amount of canisters and created the handle as the scythe's blade converted and divided itself into two different blades and attached them to each handle without any command what so ever.

"Two little monsters, so what do you think?"  
"Sir I think you just made my Weapon and my day."

I took the two sickles from the man and swung them. They made small slashing sounds and made the dust glow bright from the dark armor and metals of the weapons. I found a button under the guard on each blade and clicked them.

Without any hesitation, the two attached themselves and converted back into the scythe while I was still holding on. I ran my finger down blade and looked at it carefully.

"So what are you going to name the thing."  
"It needs to be something beautiful, yet feared at the same time. The weapon is almost a mechanic rose compared top every other weapons out there."  
"So you do have a name?"  
"Yes. Just like a Rose its beauty draws you in but cuts you with its thorns."  
I flipped my hand to show one of my fingers bleeding slowly.

"that is why is shall be called."  
"Black Rose."

Author Notes

Hey guys just to apologies for not giving a very good chapter I needed to get that out way so don't hate me to much because of it and second thing is I wanted to thank you guys for the really rapid growth of this story even though there's probably better stories out there but thanks you. Remnants of Remnants had a data problem which I fixed but now I need to re-write some things so I might be pre occupied with that but I'll stop complaining and I'll see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Author Notes

Hey guys I know I'm doing this for a second time but I just wanted to clarify something. I know Adam is a bull faunas it's a long story but my computer autocorrected Bull for cat don't ask why but it did so I'm going to fix last chapter and manually check this chapter and fix the dictionary anyways I'll see you lad and ladies in the next chapter Bye-Bye!

Chapter nineteen: stolen before glory

I walked around a large brown building. It was nine P.M and the mission just started and the objective was simple, escort Junior out of the club and into the nearby Bullhead. Adam was standing in front of the door watching the end of the street as I sighed.

"When will he arrive?  
"He should be leaving the stage now so be prepared for any ambushes from Beacon."  
"Sure thing I'll be on the look out for any bull crap."  
Adam glared at me through his mask and walked inside.

"Can't take a joke?" 

The sky was pure black and the only light that lived was from the street lights and a few windows from apartments. I readied my blade and leaned up against the wall and sighed. This mission was a lot less fun then I thought it would be.

Adam gave me a thing of C4 that I put in my hoodie's pocket but we had no use for it. We were moving a guy from a building to across two streets and into a Bullhead, why did we need so many explosives?

A large bang went off in the building knocking me out of my thoughts. I ran in and turned my weapon into rifle form. I pointed the gun around until it met gazes with someone I much rather not of saw.

"Hello Alex, pleasure meeting you here."  
"Ozpin..."  
I almost spat the word out of my mouth.

"You seemed to make a lot of friends in two days quite impressive."  
"You here to tie me down with more of you're stupid laws and codes cause I'm done, I shall fight what I want and who I want."  
"Is that apposed to mean something like an innovation?"  
"Maybe, you be the only good kill here."

I turned my rifle into scythe form and took a offensive stance. Ozpin only blinked before looking around.

"I much rather have you fight someone your own skills."  
Eight figures jumped down and readied their weapons.

Both teams RWBY and JNPR held their weapons against me. I snapped my fingers and listened to the sounds of White Fang taking their weapons out and posing against them. Adam popped out of nowhere and sighed.

"You really do know how to make a scene do you?"  
"Yes I do, but I'll keep them off you and the junior just get out of here."  
"Fine but Cinder wants me to give you something."  
"What is it?"  
I could feel Adam's hand in my jean pocket.

"Don't know but don't read it until everyone is gone."  
"Fine I'll see you later." 

Only foot steps and a door closing were the Bull faunae's response as I cracked my neck.

"Well shall we begin?"  
"We don't have to fight."  
Calmly said Ren as he stepped forward.

"You can just come with us."  
"And deal with the lies once again? That's a bigger punishment then Jail no we have to fight."  
I spun the dust containers and shot. The blade released small silver bullets that launched out ice shards when it hit the ground. Ren dodged the attack and fired his own shots. I ran behind cover and spun the dial once again before shooting. This time the bullets tore through every thing it made in contact with.

Ren evaded the attacks but then got stumped on the rushing Members. Nora, Yang, Blake and Weiss charged at the large group to settle the numbers. As I walked past the group Juane charged which made me smirk.

Before Juane could land a hit I placed the back end of the scythe into his stomach. He fell to the ground as I turned the blade to finish it but something caught it. Pyrrah's blade blocked the attack before she drove the shield into me making me stagger back. Before I could retaliate the back end of Crescent Rose hit me making me jump back this time.

"Annoying pests."

I mumbled before turning the weapon into sickles and flaring my Aura.

I raised one blade in the air before charging once again but this time at Ruby. She tried to move but she couldn't. My aura summoned the hands similar to when I was fighting Nora but these took a lot more out of my Aura to the point that I could feel it.

I drove multiple blows to the girl at a tremendous amount of speed that knocked the red haired rouge to fall to the ground. She made no noise as she fell to the ground and didn't make any signs of getting up.

Before I realized, pyrrah was once again on the offensive, launching well placed attacks anywhere she could. She landed a lot of hits but I made noise or hesitation of retreating as I countered. The blows felt like wind hitting me which was strange one of those blows would've hurt a lot.

"Arryan"

I said as I moved away from the fighter.

"Why can't I feel anything?"  
"I did not inform you?"  
"No you did not."  
"Because I'm you're guidance I grant a small piece of my aura in you, Death did the same which is why you could raise the dead with little problem."  
"So what does you're Aura does?"  
"Mine has the unique to suppress a lot of stress to the body."  
"What does that mean?"

"Easy, you feel no pain."

"That's actually helpful." 

I snapped out of my thoughts and made another stance. I thought of a way to defeat Pyrrah which was kind of hard I mean the girl won the world championships more then once. Instead of trying to block the blunt attacks I was going to continue my attack which will throw her off guard.

I launched myself at the girl and threw multiple flurries of slashes and swings which she all blocked. She shield bashed me, _nothing_ I thought as I swung again. She was caught off guard by the recklessness and I managed to drive the blade into her right shoulder. I removed the blade and tripped the injured Amazon leaving a gruesome laugh.

"What was that about my skill level Ozpin?" 

Ozpin only rolled his eyes and stepped over pyrrah. I smiled and threw my right sickle at him. Before it landed, my arm moved to the right as five hits landed on me. I landed on the hard flooring and coughed. I looked at the man to see he was holding the cane from the opposite side.

"How the hell?"  
I scrambled to my feet and switched to scythe for and turning the dial. I swung the large blade one, two, three, four times all making Ozpin jump back after each swipe. He ducked under my fifth slash and drove the cane into my stomach knocking to the cold floor.

I rolled backwards and jumped to my feet before turning to gun form. I loaded the gun and unleashed a barrage of red and blue tipped bullets at him. A large smoke surrounded the ground as I reloaded the rifle. I panted for a mere second right before three more blows hit me and knocked me down again for the third time.

"How the hell are you so fast?"  
I got up to my feet once again gripping the object in my pocket.

"Not bad, you managed to hit me three times."

Ozpin emerged from the smoke. I saw three small holes going up his right arm.

"But you're still to slow to hit me in melee."  
"Then how bout this!"

I threw the C4 at the man before pulling a trigger in my pocket. Another pile of smoke erupted from the floor. I smirked and cracked my knuckles.

"I think I handled that pretty wel-"

A large hit landed on my back as I fell to the ground.

"That was clever, but you need to not sink you're hand in you're pocket non-causally right before you throw something like that, makes it to obvious."  
I growled as my hands were bided together by what I guessed were hand cuffs.

"We got one out of two objectives done here; we'll get junior later on."  
"Oh that's too bad I wanted to talk to him again."  
I only grunted at Yang's joke as I was pulled to my feet.

I was moved into a Bullhead with Nora and Ren standing guard just outside the vehicle. After getting "politely settled" onto a chair by Yang the remainder of the two teams got on board. Ozpin stayed behind and signaled the ship to take off, in which the ship closed the door and pick up height.

I needed a way to escape but physical escape wasn't possible no, I needed to influence the head of the operation.

"You guys came all the way from you're dorms to see little old me, how charm full."  
"Shut it Alex we still haven't forgave you for what you did to Blake."  
"I suppose if you beat someone half to death, you still can't beat the foolishness out of them eh Yang?"  
the blonde brawler only growled as I stretched my legs.

"If there's two teams on one mission isn't there a group leader?"  
"What's it to you?"  
Weiss asked narrowing her eyes.

"By the way Beacon works only team leaders can be group leaders, so it's either Ruby or Juane, but by my guess it's little red correct?"  
"And what if it is?"

Ruby said trying to sound angry. She had recovered from all those hits much slower then I thought but either way she was fine enough to talk now.

"Well then Red I have a proposition for you."  
"It doesn't matter what deal you make Alex you're not leaving."  
Ren said as calm as ever.

"That is not your choice Ren, whatever deal me and Ruby make you have to a bid to it. Anyways Ruby I have a little deal that could benefit the both of us."

"Fine lets hear it already."  
Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Well if you let me go before the ships hits whatever were going, I could reunite you with a girl by the name of...I don't know Summer Rose."  
"You know you cannot make up to that deal Alex, she's dead and you know it."  
"Who's Summer Rose?"  
Juane asked cocking an eyebrow which was replied by Ren nodding his head.

"You forget who you're talking to, I can raise the dead whenever I pleased all I need is to be free and you can talk or do whatever with her."  
"He's lying, he can't do that!"  
Blake said glaring at me.

"But what if I told you I already revived her and just hid her from you?"  
"Where?"  
Ruby got up and walked forward.

"Let me go first then I'll tell you."  
She gripped her hand and sat back down; I would either be free or get to watch her suffer trying to find her Mother.

"You know we can't make that deal Alex."  
Blake sighed as she looked at me normally.

"Just like you can't tell the truth kitten?"  
"And what's that supposed to mean!"  
Yang yelled making Juane jump a little.

"No, its okay Yang he was right along."  
"We don't need to hear that scum."  
"Sheesh nice much?"  
"no Yang if anything I'm the scum here."  
"Blake what are you trying to say?"  
Ruby asked confused.

"Alex didn't do any thing, I helped A old friend to capture his objective and took his sickles and made the cuts."  
"Blake why?"  
Yang said shocked at the recent words.

"He was going to eliminate a member of the white fang."

"What's so wrong in that?"  
Nora asked trying to fit in the conversation.  
"That member was a old friend, I owed him a favor that's all."  
"So Alex didn't do anything?"  
Ruby asked curious.

"No not really, just doing what he was told."  
"Yeah major twists in you're lives Alex being a good guy and being treated like a bad guy, actually that happens more then I can count."

"Alex...Then why did you join with the White Fang?"  
"To get my sickles back of course, I hate Beacon but the White Fang? Come on I have better standards of people I would hang out with."

"Is that so?"  
Ozpin said as he walked in from the cockpit.

"When the hell dido you get on board?"

I said shocked to see the figure inn front of me.

"I expected as much Alex, Blake went into the forest when we weren't looking, but the camera caught her."  
"Of course you knew, then why did you kick out of Beacon?"  
"I needed to see how well you would do, made sure you weren't dependant on me that's all."  
"I hate you all...so much."  
"So how bout it Alex, will you return to Beacon?"  
"I don't know you guys are really tricky, confusing and just plain sneaky."  
"I'll double you're pay on missions."  
And you sir have another Hunter."  
"Great, you'll start school tomorrow. Oh and one last thing."  
"Oh god."  
"What was that note that bull faunas gave you?"  
"I don't know."  
I pulled out the note and read it out loud.

_Alex, I know you're not here for the destruction of Beacon, I know you came here for you're sickles, you put up a good act so I will tell you that the sickles really did disappeared in Adam's hands after wards. As for you, I hope we'll meet again but this time with less...lies in our conversations till then._

_Cinder._

"That girl is good."

I sighed before throwing the note away and placing my hands on my face.

"I guess you weren't as sneaky as you thought."  
Yang giggled.

"Or as Blake."  
I glared at the cat who was smiling nervously.

"You're never going to let this go are you?"  
"Oh I'm just getting started Blake, by the time I'm done you're going to know not to mess with me."  
The girl only rolled her eyes as Nora laughed.

"This is going to fun!"  
"You can say that all of us will have a blast."  
I laughed evilly pulling out a small thing of C4


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty: a great big pain

Needless to say, they did not like that joke at all. JNPR took the liberty in taking my C4 away and my hoodie, as Ozpin un-cuffed me. We all took off from the bullhead and continue to our dorms. I couldn't wait to get to my dorm and sleep on a comfy bed and not have to share it with Adam.

I walked back up to my dorm with team RWBY. The other team and Ozpin took their separate ways as we ascended up the tower. Blake, Weiss and Yang were all discussing something. I on the other hand was forced to talk to Ruby.

"Alex?"  
"Yes Ruby?"  
"Did you revive my mother?" 

I quickly realized what I said to the girl on the ship. I didn't want to tell her that until she went to mourn for her at the silver forest again like she did in the trailer, hopefully that happens every winter.

"I have no idea what you mean."  
I said giving her a confused look.

"Don't weasel out of this! You clearly tried to make a deal with me about reuniting me with my Mother and I want to know where she is!"

"Nope, don't remember anything like that."  
"Alex, did you forget you're promise already?"  
I shot another innocent look, but this time at the yellow brawler who broke away from her last conversation.

"Fine I'll return Juane's binder, sheesh don't even give me a second before I walk into my dorm."  
I pouted as Blake left her last chat.

"I remember you clearly saying you'll revive her dead mother Alex."  
"I'll think you're all crazy, I'm just a simple guy with a simple life."  
I threw my hands in defense as I circled around Weiss.

I kept on getting pestered by the three as Weiss trudged on without us. When they all seemed to lose hope the red haired girl popped out from behind me. She was looking intestinally at me with her enlarged silver eyes and she looked like she was going to cry.

"What is this?"  
I asked pointing at the girl.

"This is her way of begging."  
Yang said chuckling.

"Can I just put a bag over here head?"  
"Why? Is the stare bothering you?"  
"No I just want to see her with a bag over her head." 

I softly pushed the girl out of my way as I kept on walking. She kept on doing her puppy dog eyes but I didn't give in. the look was going to make me laugh before making me feel bad and that was probably only going to happen because I was laughing.

I was five doors away from mine before I got completely stopped. I looked to my right waist to see that the red haired rouge was now grappled on my hip.

"What is she doing now?"  
I asked Yang who was now giggling.

"She's not going to stop until you give her what she wants; my uncle had the same problem with her."  
"So how do I get her off for real? Cookies? Money? A crowbar?"  
She only chuckled as she placed one hip on her waist.

"There's no other way Alex you're stuck with her."

I sighed before I continued to walk to my dorm. Ruby wasn't heavy at all, in fact she felt like nothing as I walked half limped to my dorm. When I finally made it to my dorm I examined every detail of the room.

"Nothing changed."

I said as I grinned. I plopped down on my bed but something felt amiss.

"Ruby I'm going to sleep, get out."  
"No"  
a faint whispered was herd as I sighed.

"Fine then, Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but another girl was now bothering me.

"Alex this is no time for having women sleep with you."  
"Arryan...I can't get her to leave."  
"That isn't my problem now is it?"  
"Sheesh fine then, I'm going to sleep and while I do that, work on your aggressiveness."  
A quiet hiss was herd before her voice disappeared in my head. I no longer cared. all I wanted to do was sleep and every thing wants to prevent me to.

I sighed as the girl pushed me closer to the edge. I really hated this, I really do. I looked at my clock, 10:30 P.M. I forced myself asleep after a very long period of calming and ignoring tricks as the person beside me slowly took over my blankets.

I awoke in an energized mood. I stretched towards the roof and smiled a bit. I got up before I was tugged back a bit. I looked over to see the stubborn girl lying there with every blanket wrapped around her like a turtle.

I picked up my school uniform and got changed in my bathroom. After a couple days I managed to actually tie my tie, which I did in my best time. I sneaked past the sleeping girl and walked out of the dorm only to stopped by hitting a blunt object.

Yang was standing in front of me with a dumbfounded grin on her face. She was about to speak but I quickly put a finger over her mouth. The girl stopped before I retreated and walked away from her.

It felt like an hour as I got my food from the school cafeteria. I ate my eggs and toast as I played with my bacon. I wasn't in the mood for bacon or really anything but I knew I had to eat something to get me through this school day.

I finished my meal and placed the tray above the trash can before exiting the room. I had five people just blankly stare at me as I ate which was creepy on so many levels. I moved past team JNPR who were talking about sparring class and math.

I was suddenly hit with a barrage of roses and a large force hitting my right hip.

"Having fun yet?"  
I asked the girl who was stubbornly clinging on.

I kept on walking but I was attracting a lot more attention then I wanted before which was a complete bother.

I made it to Grimm studies with Ruby still clinging on to me. I wanted to ask Yang how to get the girl off so I sat right next to her.

"Yang how do you get the girl off me?"  
"Give her what she wants."  
"That sounded wrong on so many levels."  
"Good. Anyways did she do part 3 yet?"  
"Oh god what's part 3?"

I shockingly said. 

As soon I spoke, small whimpers were now emerging from my right hip.

"You got to be kidding me."  
I faced palm as I felt the entire class glare at me. Port wasn't in the classroom thankfully as the girl started to fake ball in my right arm.

Pyrrah being Pyrrah came to the rescue and started asking me question after question.

"What did you do?"  
"Nothing she just gripped on to me yesterday because I didn't give her what she wanted so she started to fake cry."  
"Stop lying Alex."  
"Pyrrah I'm not lying, even ask her how her day is going."  
"Fine, Ruby what happened today?"  
This is where I deeply regretted ever asking that.

"Well it all started last night (sniffle) Me and Alex were talking and he made a deal to me promising me something very special (whimper) then I grabbed onto to him and spent the night with him and now (sniffle) and I woke up with him gone and it took me a hour just to find him again but, now he pretends like I don't even exist and no matter how much I try I can't get him to notice me."

Awkward silence entered the room as I felt the glares tenfold. I slowly placed my face in my hands as Yang fell to the floor laughing out of control. I could hear Blake snickering in the back ground as the rest of Team JNPR walked over to us.

"It's not what it sounds like."  
I said moaning.

"I'm sure."  
Ren said as he smirked.

"Remember when you thought I was a bad guy the last time, complete twist and now you're doing the same thing again."  
"Don't worry Alex I believe you!"  
Nora said smiling.

"Oh do you?"  
I asked curious.

"Yeah Ruby would never go for a guy like you."  
She said in a cheerful tone.

"Thanks."  
I mumbled as Port entered the class room.

"All right students today were going to- Alex, why is Ruby crying?"  
"I can explain everything Port just later on in the future though."  
"I see, let's just hope this reason is valid. Ms. Rose do you want to tell me you're side of the story.

"No! Don't do that she is horrible at explanations."  
"I didn't ask you Alex."  
Ruby only shivered a bit before repeating what she said. I was responded by another glare and Yang and Blake both laughing out loud as more and more glares came upon me.

AUTHOR NOTES

I know very strange chapter but it'll make sense in the future, that's all I can really say but I made this because I wanted to ask you something that disturbed me greatly.

I've been getting more and more messages and now even reviews of people creating the beginning chapter's writing capability. Although I improved on my writing throughout this story I don't see any real point in actually fixing these chapters but I wanted to ask you guys on this matter.

I can fix them, but the only down side is that I would then need to take away time on new chapters and my special chapter for Remnants of Remnants (which has a much better writing skill rate then this one.) but I'll fix the old ones to my capability now.

And before people ask why not just do the same effort here then you do in the other story is because I can't. The writing styles and pace doesn't match at all meaning that I can't make long detailed chapters here and I can't make narrower chapters for the other one.

But that's it just post a review or P.M me with you're thoughts on the matter or if you have any ideas on the story but I'll see you lads and ladies in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one: making friends.

I was on my way to Ozpin's office. I told port my side of the story but he insisted on telling Ozpin to because Ruby told him her side of perspective. Yang was walking with me and we were poking jokes out of this miss understanding.

"Didn't even call her back Alex."  
"I don't even have her number."  
"Oh you're one of those types of guys."

Yang playfully rolled her eyes at me which made me smirk.

"Hey! She knew what this was."  
We started to laugh in the middle of the hall.

Luckily no one else was there or else there would've been another awkward moment. We finally reached Ozpin's office. I waved goodbye to Yang as she took her leave. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in."  
I opened the door and took three steps in before Ozpin spoke.

"I sincerely hope you have a good explanation for all this."

Ozpin sighed before placing down a mug of coffee unto his desk.

I explained to him what happen starting from as soon as he left us last night to today's class. He only gave a nod before looking on his tablet.

"I expected as much, Ruby has been known to be stubborn apparently."  
"How did you know that?"  
"Qrow sent me a message, and I saw her hugging you this morning."  
"Oh well that's a lot easier to explain."  
I let out a deep breath before I flung a piece of my hair away from my eye.

"I think you should find another group to hang with, just for now until this problem with Ruby dies down."  
"After that outburst I don't think a lot of people really wan to be my friend."  
"Then get someone who wasn't around the outburst I never said you had to be friends with a group of people in beacon and that's that."

He waved a hand to signal me out of his room. I followed the message and started to think who I should befriend.

I was walking in Vale after school with the shadiest appearance of a black cloak and clothing that blended in with the hood. I sat down on a bench and gave out a burst of air before looking at the ground.

I was focusing on a ant before a shadow over lapped mine.

"you seem out of it."  
I looked up quickly and gazed at the figure before me.

The monkey faunas known as Sun was standing over me with a grin on his face.

"White Fang didn't work out for you?"  
"I was there to grab my weapon that is all, I have no interesting in idiots like them."  
"That's great to hear because I wanted to ask you a question."  
"What is it?"  
"You wanna hang out?"

hat's strange I remember the last time I met you we tried to kill each other, what the sudden change of heart?"  
"Humans in the White Fang never get along. They hate humans but yet they accepted you in no time flat why?"  
"It's a long story."  
"A very...very long story."

Author notes

I know a short chapter but on the bright side I published the sixth chapter of Remnants of Remnants yeah! If you like hurt and comfort and some dark things I advise you check that out. It has a different writing style that focuses on detail and background more then the now so feel free to check that out.

But that's all I have to say so I will see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two: time to say goodbye

Let's just say me and Sun had a lot of fun at the expense of the cops, and some store owners but hey it was only food they have plenty more. After running from the third store I took a bite of my green apple before checking where Sun was.

Sun was resting next to me, finishing his banana before tossing it away. We were laughing hard. On our way back to Beacon, we saw some guy trip from a bug. I took another bite from my apple before jumping on Beacon's street. Sun waved good-bye before jumping out my sight.

Ozpin texted me to come back to school after my second vist to a store so we made the choice of hitting a store. I was laughing to myself as I walked inside the walls of Beacon. All was fine and awesome until the biggest buzz kill in the two worlds I know.

"What are you doing? That's stolen property you dunce! Did you forget that thievery is a crime?"  
"Oh god it's you again."  
I mumbled to myself as the white haired girl approached me.

"why are you doing petty crime like this anyways?"  
I took out a chocolate bar and nibbled on it in front of the heiress. It was the last piece of stolen property I had, but what was on my mind was how did Weiss know this was stolen?

She growled as I tossed the wrapper into a trash can. She was glaring right at me which I guess was apposed to frighten me but I'm way to cocky to do something like that.

"You need something?"

"Yes! I was going to say Ozpin let you take the day off, but now I'm going to tell him about this and you'll going to spend said so time on reading the law book, all of it."  
"I agree."

We both looked to the right to see Ozpin walking casually towards us.

"Alex, you just can't take things you're going to have to pay."

"Two things. One I was having fun something that rarely happens because you typically screw me over with all these plans and two I get no money mainly because you won't give me a mission to get money."

"If it's work you want fine, I'll get a mission for you, but until then I think you'll be doing as Weiss suggested." 

The older gentlemen gave me a small black book before taking off. I looked over to Weiss who was giving a sly smile on her face.

"I hope you take this time to consider what you did wrong."  
"I hope you take this time to consider that you have no friends."  
"You little-"

She cut herself off with another growl and a foot stomp. Something fell from behind her as she stormed off into the distance.

I bent over the object and picked up the object.

"It's a book."  
the book was the same as the law book Ozpin gave me but was white. I flipped open the pages and started reading the pages. I couldn't believe it. I grinned evilly and ran to my dorm room as fast as possible.

Before I entered my dorm I noticed something. A small reflection that shined through the crack in my door hinges.

"A camera."  
I mumbled before looking at the black book.

"Ozpin wants to see if I'm reading that black book...well I will be reading a black book."

I removed the cover of the law book and put it over the white one. I hid the black book's cover by throwing it into team JNPR's door which was wide open for some odd reason.

I was right about to open the book the book when a voice came from a nearby speaker.

"Can Alex Rose please come to Ozpin's office for a mission, that is Alex Rose to professor Ozpin's office thank you."

I sighed before putting away the book under my bed before making a long walk to Ozpin's office. I wanted to avoid Ruby and Yang mainly because of the Alex Rose part which I was going to tell them about...when they graduated from Beacon or I met Qrow.

Luckily the two were still in class so the walk was nice and queit until something unexpected happened.

Velvet was wearing her brown outfit and had a brown box over her coat and held yellow pockets all over her. She was walking with three other people that had a stern facec on them but I ignored it.

I stepped past them thinking who might they be. The last Rwby thing related was the opening tiles for the volume 2 and I remember RTX was going to show more RWBY there in about two weeks...two weeks ago. I sighed I'm going to miss knowing exactly what's going to happen and maybe, just maybe I can squeeze my way into volume two without being a bother but who knows.

I walked into Ozpin's office after knocking. He was sitting down behind a wooden desk with a view of Beacon behind him. He had a serious face on his expression and pointed at a seat in front of him.

"Please sit Mr. Rose I have a mission for you."  
I took the seat and looked at Ozpin.

"that was fast."  
he grunted before leaning closer to me.

"There's been a white fang problem in the southern part of town I need you to check it out and dispose of any threats."

"Yes sir."  
"You might be forced to kill someone on this mission Alex."  
"I know but if there in my way of my paycheck, a bullet in the head is the kindest thing I'll do to them."  
"Of course, so you do understand why I chose you for this mission correct then?"  
"Yes, anything else?"  
"You'll be with two other teams, JNPR and RWBY but you are in charge, anyone who refuses you're orders talk to me."  
"You want me to teach them how to kill, don't you."  
the man only sighed and leaned back.

"There's a war that's coming Alex and we need people to fight it you are probally the inly one that wouldn't think twice in killing someone so I need you to teach you're peers to do the same."  
he sighed again before looking at his scroll.

"You don't want them to fight do you?"  
"I prefer them not to die, there just kids."  
"I'm fifth-teen sir."  
"I now but you're not like the others you seem to hate being a child, so here's you're chance to be a adult but I warn you if you do kill someone, you're life will never be the same."  
"Understood sir is that all?"  
"Yes, you'll leave now I messaged Goodwitch to tell you're team to assemble in the landing bay."

He waved his hand to take my leave and I did.

I took five steps before a voice came.

"Alex, he is right, you sure you want to do this?"  
"I'm sure Arryan."  
"I see that is most disappointing news to add to mine."  
"What's you're news?"  
I said reaching the bottom floor.

"I'm leaving tomorrow; I can hold back Death but only in the void so I have to leave. This means you're going to be alone."  
"For how long? What about our deal?"  
"I'll come back when I can but it won't be soon it might take months, years even decades before I come for you."  
"What about my Aura?"  
"You still can use you're Aura but not mine, when I'm gone you can feel pain once again."

"I see..."  
"I'm sorry Alex but this is how it has to be."

I put on my armor, the metal still gleaming in the dark strangely. I pulled my weapon out of my locker and headed straight to the docks afterwards.

I reached the ship to have the two teams waiting for me. I was approached by Weiss who was annoyed and a disappointed Juane.

"Why on Remnant are you leading this mission, shouldn't you be reading that book."  
"I did and let's just say I've found some interesting things in there."

"If you can't be alone without causing trouble how can you be trusted with a team?"  
"Easy like this."  
I quickly smacked the girl in the back in the head."  
"Ho-how dare you!"  
"Shut it princess and sit down I have a contract and I intend on completing it without a headache."  
I jumped onto the ship before closing my head towards Juane.

"Blankly staring in the air in a battle will get you killed."  
"Oh-um...thanks." 

The two took their seats before I signaled the bullhead to move out. The ship took flight and flew into the daylight. I grabbed a bar on the roof of the ship and cracked my neck.

"Everyone knows what were doing?"  
The group nodded their heads before I opened my scroll and showed them a area of the objective.

"Juane, Nora and Yang will take a left flank on this location."  
I pointed to a small route that leads to a big square.

"The big square is where the white fang apparently rallying their troops so I need Ruby and Pyrrah to take the two houses to the right."  
"What if there's a person in the houses."  
Ruby asked.

"I meant take the roof."  
She mouthed out an ah before I continued.

"Weiss, Blake, Ren, you're going to head straight inside the square if you feel anything or anyone is going to attack signal the snipers the secondary strike team in the nearby route will come to help once they hear the gun shots, Remember shoot to kill."

"What?"  
Juane coughed out.

"Shoot to kill, take no chances, any prisoners tell me after the battle I'll handle them understood?"  
a few gulps were herd before they nodded their heads.

The ship landed three streets away from the objective before taking off again. The second strike team and snipers ran to their points three minutes before the first team moved up. No one questioned me as I jumped down a hole and landed inside the sewers.

I walked towards under the area using my tablet as a guide to navigate through the odor full tunnels. A noise ranged from my tablet. I pressed the yellow button and listened the voice.

"First strike in position."  
"Second strike in position."  
"Snipers in position."

"Go in on my queue."  
"Understood."

I made it to the area and tapped a few buttons on my tablet to tell the groups to start. There wasn't a response as I walked up to the first mossy wall. I pulled out a small thing of C4 and plastered them all over the top parts of the walls and all over the roof of the structure.

I finished placing the explosives down before I herd multiple shots from above.

"Show time."  
I mumbled to myself before I ran to the nearest ladder. I waited for three seconds before pushing the cellar door and jumping out. I landed on the side walk of the street and turned around. White fang members were on the ground scattered already before I herd more foot steps.

I moved to dodge a sword that almost slashed my head off and drove my foot into the attacker's knee making him fall to the ground. The member treid to mmove once again before I pulled out one of my sickles and wrapped it around his neck.

Another three treid to attack me. I defended with my left before slashing upwards with my right. One of the members fell to the ground clutching their necks as I paried a attack and dived my blade into his shoulders. The third tried to run, his legs running all he could before I pulled out my rifle and shot him right in the back.

"Four down."  
I whispered to myself before checking on my team.

The fight was over when I started killing the first one apparently, as I quickly realized after seeing Yang covering Ruby's eyes and Juane's popping out of his head. only about twenty members were there, all of them knocked out expect for four who were tied together.

I dismissed every one but Weiss, Blake and Ren who stood behind me. The others were boarding the ship before I walked to Blake. I pointed to her gun and looked her straight in the eye.

She passed me the weapon slowly which was the opposite of how I grabbed it. I walked up to the first prisoner and pointed the weapon to his head.

"No don't kill me I'm a single parent!"  
"Here's how it goes, I ask you a question, you answer, I don't like the answer we have a problem, and by we I mean you understand?"  
"Yes fine, fine just don't shoot!"  
"Alright first question, why are you recruiting peo-"  
my tablet started ringing. I sighed and opend the scroll.

"Good job Alex, return to Beacon."  
"Fine."  
I looked down at the man how was now looking at me with fear.

"Well it's you're lucky day."  
the man smiled slightly as Weiss and Blake gave out a brief sigh.

"I don't get to torture you, so I'm going to have to go straight to killing you."  
"WH-"  
three shots, three shots in all their heads. Blake gasped slightly as I returned her weapon to her.

"Move out."  
The three quickly ran to the ship as I sighed.

"Well lads look on the bright side; you don't get to feel this."  
I pulled out the small detonator and pressed the button once I reached the ship.

A small explosion happened, not enough to destroy a building, but enough to kill the survivors and the road itself. I cracked my neck once again and sat down with every one staring at me.

"First Rule in life people."  
"Kill, or be killed." 

Author notes

Hey guys I'm back sorry about the wait I had a bad storm that knocked out my power non stop. It turned on for thirty minutes then turn off over and over again for the last three days.

I also have to say that this story will be pushed till after I see the first episode of RWBY volume 2. it doesn't matter if there's no time skip or a two month skip I'll make it work but to be clear, Arryan was only here for volume one, she'll come back later I promise but volume 2 is what this story plays on now.

Well I see you guys on the 24 or later Bye-Bye! 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three: a day...that isn't the best...

The days spilt past since the mission. School was over for a bit and wasn't opening until tomorrow. The lunch room was overflowing with the students and the new exchange students.

I grabbed a grape soda from the vendor machine. I giggled at the machine's title. People like grapes. it reminded me of home, watching rooster teeth, Gavin's many mess up Michael always yelling at him.

I sighed deeply before taking a seat besides Weiss. Blake was writing something in a book as Yang was eating flying fruit being flung by Nora who was sitting across from her with Ren watching over her.

"Watch'a doin Blake?"  
"Oh nothing, just going over notes from last semester."  
Yang ate a grape flying towards her before looking back at Blake.

"Boring!"

Just then Ruby approached us and threw down a large white binder. Ever since the mission Ruby hadn't even said anything about the Alex Rose thing, maybe she thought it was a mistake.

"Family, Friends, Weiss..."  
"Hey."

She went on a rant about having the best day ever or something like that but the part that caught me was Weiss getting nailed in the face by a pie. I took this opportunity to step back to the main door and watch.

Let's just say in a matter of seconds team JNPR was on top of a stack of vendors and tables with Nora singing.

"I'm queen of the castle!"

On the other side, team RWBY was preparing to fight with Ruby holding unto a carton of milk.

"Justice will be pain full, justice will be served but most importantly it will be delicious!"

On the side note Sun and a guy in red and blue clothing and blue walked in. they didn't notice me, like me they watched the fight. Pyrrah was fighting off Blake and Weiss was fighting Nora who had a metal rod with a melon attached to it.

The fight prolonged for so long until Ruby got into a football stance before taking off. A twister formed throwing them to the wall. Food flew, mostly at the same wall where JNPR was.

The air settled after a few moments. The wall was covered in multiple colors of yellow red purple and green. I cocked an eyebrow at the circle._ Where's team JNPR? _This question was answered was four figures falling from the wall.

The eight were giggling in two separate groups. I was fortunate if having no food on me but that new guy...not so much.

Goodwitch slammed open the door and flipped her wand. The tables were flying all over the place and started to set themselves. The tables rowed up and plates rested on the wooden furniture as the vendor fixed them selves and resettled.

Goodwitch only fixed her glasses as she put away her wand but still holding onto that whip thing she always has.

"Children please...Don't play with you're food."

Ozpin quietly approached her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go Goodwitch."  
"There apposed to be defenders of the world."  
"And they will be but for now let them be kids. It's not a thing they can do forever."

He then walked away with a dead expression on his face.

I then stretched and headed in the similar direction. I past by Sun who softly said a hello before talking to his friend. I flew open the door and quietly walked to my door. The walk was hollow, Arryan was long gone.

It felt even colder without her. I felt pain once again and lived normally but that wasn't enough. I felt alone in this world, nothing truly mattered, not the increase crime, not the high prices of dust not even the white fang.

After so many days without her...i just didn't know what to do. Between death and Arryan, they were the ones who made this all interesting but now there gone, teams RWBY and JNPR don't want to hang out and Sun is always with his friends.

I made it to my dorm. I fell upon my bed and sighed, steadily gazing at the silver ring that I got while I was with death. The dark silver ring reflected in the sun light.

I placed the silver ring on my shelf and watched the day pass by me. The day felt like days but only a few minutes passed in reality. All was normal until a letter slipped under my door.

Curious, I walked towards the door. I placed the note in my pocket and ran out of my dorm thinking of the words on the page.

"We need a another man for this task, I know you don't work for us anymore, but perhaps some linen may persuade you, waterfront in twenty minutes."

-C.F

Author notes

hey guys just finished watching vol 2 ep.1 and it was great! Sadly some of the plots has to be pushed back a bit so I can see the next episode. But other then that that's it. Can't wait for RWBY Grimm eclipse well at least the updated version, man do I love that game, made it to wave 52...i'm a awesome Ruby Rose.

Actuall there is one more thing I'm changing my name but that isn't going to effect you that much but I wanted to tell you and one more one last thing i'm making another story later on this month, it's a journey and RWBY crossover and the name will be called The Journey Unto Remnant. but I'll shut up and see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


End file.
